<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fighting For... Season 3 by capsheadquaters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220094">Fighting For... Season 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters'>capsheadquaters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fighting For... [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m not like the others, the 100. Their crimes were petty, mine was being born. Being sent to Earth should’ve been refreshing, freeing. Instead it’s a fight. A fight for survival. A fight for love.</p><p>Warnings: The 100 Themes so blood and gore I guess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Reader, Bellamy Blake x Reader, Bellamy Blake/Reader, Clarke Griffin &amp; Twin!Reader, Clarke Griffin x Twin!Reader, Clarke Griffin/Twin!Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fighting For... [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We've reached season 3! Posting for s3 will begin on Saturday Dec. 26th! If you thought the first two seasons of Fighting For were a doozy, just wait for it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>We’re home. Against all odds, we managed to save our friends from Mount Weather. But there were still losses. The alliance with the grounders is now in place. Finn’s death and the downfall of Mount Weather ensured that. But Clarke left, she left without saying goodbye, well, to me at least. I thought, with the alliance in place, the sacrifices made to ensure that it happened, that we’d be at peace. But I should’ve known better. Because being on the ground, it doesn’t mean peace. And we’ll never not be fighting.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “She’s got a name for herself now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bellamy scoffed, throwing the rock he was fiddling with to the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Which one?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, both technically but we both know which one I was talking about.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Polis can be your home.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shaking her head, she sighed softly as she cast her a glance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t have a home.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But it could be, if you’d let it. You just have to try.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why? It all ends the same, the Ark, the dropship, up in flames. Arkadia and Polis, they’ll be no different in the end.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tears were welling in his eyes against his will as he looked at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yo-you left! You left me!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shaking her head, she turned towards him, glaring at him as her face grew red with anger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You left first! You left after without a goodbye! You left!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. As she sniffled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You promised me, made me promise you, and you still left. And now? Now I don’t even recognize you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “All you have to do is say yes. Say yes and all your pain, all your suffering will be gone.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shaking her head, she looked up at Jaha. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “There’s no such thing. And one would think you’d be afraid to come near me after last time.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jaha grinned, nodding as he reached up, his fingers skimming over the stitches. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That is true. But I know you YN, I know the pain you feel.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t know anything about me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I-I’m sorry. I should’ve-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shaking his head, he sighed softly as he looked over at her, noticing the way her shoulders were raised, her fists clenched. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m just sorry. I ho- maybe one day you can forgive me but I just, I needed you to know, I’m sorry.” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have an early christmas present guys! I just finished writing the last part of season 3! You guys are getting s3 before the peeps on tumblr cause I honestly don't think I'll be able to remember to post the chapters on here since they'll be scheduled on tumblr. Though I haven't decided if I'm gonna go ahead and post all of s3 now, or just post a chapter every day. Guess we'll see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Last Season:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re all gone.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s no one out there.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is this?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“The entrance.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“The entrance to what?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Mount Weather.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Those are my daughters out there, and if their friends think they can find them, then you’re damn right I’m gonna help them.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You never cared about YN before. Why act like you care now?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will be our guiding light, our future. You’ll help us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you were dead.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m right here.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“But you weren’t.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise, I’ll always be by your side. I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t owe her a thing, you know that, right? If she wants a relationship, then she can want it. But the choice is yours, not hers. No one can force you or coherence you into letting her be in your life.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive. And you’re the one who slaughtered four of my warriors.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m in love with her. Everything’s that happened, everything I’ve done, all that matters is that she’s okay. That she forgives me. But she’s not even here because she’s trying to clean up my mess. And she chose Bellamy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey spacewalker.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m scared.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re gonna be okay. You’re okay.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks princess. I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You killed Finn. He loved you and you killed him. You’re a murderer.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t include me in your reasoning for turning dad in and you can’t blame Clarke for it. You’re not my mother. What you and I did are two completely different things. I wouldn’t turn on the people I love.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Clarke and YN are what’s holding this alliance together, and without that, the war is lost.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t know I’d lose my daughters over it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Clarke Griffin managed to escape while her sister found a way inside. Today, we brought her back. YN Griffin will be our guiding light.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s mine.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s Clarke’s twin. Her and lover boy here have a thing for each other.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re surrendering?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Not quite.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you do?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What you would have done. Saved my people.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My sis-sister s’here. You’re dead.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Not before you are I’m afraid.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell YN- tell YN I’m sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I found her.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“How did-”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“She killed Cage.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about YN?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“She’ll understand. She always does, eventually. Just, telling her I’m sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Five Days Later:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy walked into medical, sighing. Luckily there wasn’t anyone else in medical as he walked to the back to YN’s room. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open, letting it close behind him. He walked around the bed, sitting down in his chair. Sighing, he looked over at YN, reaching out and running his fingers along her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy placed his hand over YN’s, gently squeezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, I really need you to wake up. I need you. I-I can’t do this without you, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve heard the stories about you, you know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scoffing, I shook my head as I balled my hands into fists.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your mother didn’t even try to hide being pregnant with twins. Everyone heard how she was going to be allowed to keep you both and then she shocked everyone by giving you up.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So what? You’ve already gotten me on your side about the wristbands. What else do you want hmm? Do you wa-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bellamy shook his head, looking over at me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want anything. I’m just saying, I’ve heard the stories.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scoffing, I shook my head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I’m sure you heard about how when I was born my mother never held me, only seeing Clarke as her daughter. That she gave me up to the sky box because she didn’t want me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bellamy’s eyes widened as I clenched my jaw, glaring. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That only my dad and Clarke came to visit me but then Clarke stopped coming because my mother didn’t want me to “corrupt her.” Or how I was attacked and it was their word against mine and I was put into solitary because of it. Or the time I attacked Jaha because he called my father a traitor and had him murdered.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shaking my head I stood up, willing the tears at bay as I walked off. I started to walk faster, when I heard Bellamy scrambling to get up, reaching up and wiping the tratiours tears that had fallen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YN! YN wait!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I shook my head, walking faster when he grabbed my arm, turning me to him. I gasped, stumbling back as I pulled my arm away from him. He stopped, holding his arms up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pinching the top of my hand, I glanced over at Bellamy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t like to be grabbed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bellamy nodded, lowering his hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He took a small step forward, causing me to take one back, hitting a tree. Bellamy sighed, stepping back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have judged you and I shouldn’t have grabbed you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I sat down, leaning back against the tree, bringing one leg up to my chest. I sniffled, watching as Bellamy sat down, grabbing a twig and playing with it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bellamy looked over at me, shrugging.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sitting here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I made a face, tilting my head to the side.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because you are.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bellamy grinned, shrugging.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know why you’re sitting.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I huffed, shaking my head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not- you don’t have to.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bellamy shrugged, looking over at me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, but I want to.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby walked through medical, taking a deep breath as she walked into YN’s room. She smiled when she saw Bellamy sitting beside her, his hand over YN’s as he slept on the edge of the bed. Abby walked towards him, placing her hand on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy? Bellamy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy jerked awake, sitting up and looking over at Abby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby smiled, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. You should go to bed, get some sleep. I’ll be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, running a hand through his hair as he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby sighed, slightly shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no good to her if you don’t take care of yourself. If she wakes up, I’ll send someone to get you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, looking over at YN.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be here. I-I need to be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby sighed, sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy, if YN wakes up right now and she saw you, she’d tell you you need a shower, food, and some sleep. She’d want you to take care of yourself. So go, get some food, shower, sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, nodding as he stood up. He leaned over YN, pressing a kiss to her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back. Don’t wake up before I get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby smiled, watching as Bellamy ran his fingers along YN’s hairline before he stood up, offering Abby a small smile before he turned, walking out of the room. Abby sighed, looking down at YN. hesitantly she reached out, placing her hand over YN’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I am so sorry, for everything. And I’d really like to tell you in person, so please, wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Abby gasped as she laid down on the bed, her chest heaving. Abby smiled as Clarke was placed in her arms, running her finger down her cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi sweetheart, I’m your mom.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Abby looked up when Jake turned, seeing YN in his arms. Abby felt her heart drop at the sight, turning to look back down at Clarke. Abby tensed when Jake walked towards her, moving to hand her YN when the door opened. Abby breathed a sigh of relief when Jaha walked in. He smiled as he looked at them before his smile fell, walking further into the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jake huffed, looking up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We have to do this now?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m afraid so. The rules of the Ark are clear, there can be no more than one child per family.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Abby looked down when Clarke kicked her leg, smiling when she saw the small smile on Clarke’s face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“However, I am chancellor and as such, I have the ability to change such rules.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can keep them both?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaha nodded, smiling at Jake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Abby looked up, seeing the look on Jake’s face as he gazed down at YN. Taking a deep breath she shook her head, looking over at Jaha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaha made a face, looking over at Abby as Jake looked up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s like you said, the rules of the Ark are strict. You can’t show us favoritism just because we’re your friends. You weren’t elected for that. You were elected to be a leader to the people, not to change the rules just because they fit an agenda.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jake stood up, shaking his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Abby, this is, we need to talk about this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jake turned, looking over at Jaha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can we-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaha nodded, stepping back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course. I’ll come back-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaha and Jake looked over at Abby, Abby shaking her head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The rules are there for a reason. One child per family.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Abby looked down at Clarke, smiling softly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We have our daughter.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jake made a face, shaking his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Abby no, this is, this isn’t right.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jake turned towards Jaha, tears in his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaha looked down at Abby, Abby looking up at him with a face, causing him to clench his jaw when he looked back over at Jake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Abby has made her decision. I’m sorry Jake.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaha turned, nodding at the guard who was standing at the door. The guard walked into the room, walking towards Jake. Jake shook his head, stepping back, turning so YN was blocked from view.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The guard stepped forward, Jake shaking his head as he tightened his grip on YN.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. No!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaha stepped forward, walking towards Jake, waving the guard off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jake, I’m sorry, truly. But the decisions been made.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jake shook his head, glaring at Jaha before he turned his glare to Abby.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No it hasn’t! The decisions been made by one person! One! The decision should be made by both parents, not just one.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaha sighed, looking over at Abby. She didn’t bother to look up, keeping her gaze on Clarke. Jaha took a deep breath, turning back towards Jake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry Jake, but it’s time. You need to hand her over.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jaha-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now Jake! Or you will be placed under arrest!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jake glared, clenching his jaw as he looked down at YN. Tears welled in his eyes when YN opened her eyes, giggling as she lifted her hand, reaching for Jake. Jake hiccuped a sob, reaching up and letting YN grab onto his finger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, so much. I promise, I’ll visit you as often as I can.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jake leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jake turned, hesitantly handing YN to Jaha. Jaha offered Jake a small smile, nodding at him before he turned, the guard following behind him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Two Months Later:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair as he walked the hall to medical. He took a deep breath as he walked in, clenching and unclenching his fists as he walked to the back where YN was, stopping when he saw Lincoln sitting at the foot of her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln looked up, offering Bellamy a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has she-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln shook his head, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not since I’ve been here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, sitting down in the chair he’d claimed as his since they had gotten back. Bellamy sighed, glancing over at Lincoln.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I uh- I don’t think I ever said that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln shrugged, glancing at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s been a lot going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, turning towards Lincoln.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’not an excuse. If it wasn’t for you, YN, she probably wouldn’t be here. I, thank you doesn’t really cover it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln shook his head, standing up, placing his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder, looking down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a fighter. She hasn’t given up yet, and she’s not going to give up now. Just, give her sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, looking down at YN as Lincoln walked out. Bellamy reached out, placing his hand over YN’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you. I- you’re probably tired of hearing me say that, if you can ever hear me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, it’s the truth. I do miss you. I miss everything, but I think, I think I miss your eyes the most. It didn’t matter what time of day or night it was, your eyes, they always sparkled. I’d do anything just to see your eyes again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, sitting back against the chair, letting his eyes close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy turned his head to the side, his breathing even. He mumbled when he felt something in his hair, slightly scooting back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy made a face when the pressure on his head got slightly heavier, causing him to blink awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You snore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head as he jumped up, tears forming in his eyes when he saw YN looking up at him, a small smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, grasping her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever do that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN slightly laughed, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy leaned back when he felt her moving, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN looked up at him, her brows furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Making room for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy laughed, shaking his head, reaching out and stopping her from moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be moving, not until you get checked-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN huffed, shooting Bellamy a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to spend time with my boyfriend, awake. So would you please just lay with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, slightly shaking his head as he smiled, kicking his boots off before he climbed into bed bedside YN, wrapping his arms around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby walked into YN’s room, her eyes widening when she saw Bellamy in bed with YN. Bellamy was laying on his side, his arms wrapped around YN. Abby walked to the bed, shaking her head as she reached out to wake Bellamy up. She jumped when a hand grabbed her wrist, causing her to look down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. He’s sleeping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby’s eyes widened as YN let her wrist go, stepping back, tears forming in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN nodded, looking up at Abby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby grabbed a chair, pulling it beside YN, sitting down. Abby reached out to push YN’s hair back out of her face, stopping when she saw YN jerk back. Abby sighed, dropping her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN sighed, casting a glance at Abby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cou-can you leave? I’m uh, really tired, and I wanna spend some time with Bellamy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby nodded, biting her bottom lip to keep the tears at bay as she stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, just uh, have Bellamy find me when he wakes up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN nodded, watching as Abby walked to the door. Abby turned, looking down at YN, sighing when she saw her eyes were closed. She turned, softly closing the door behind her, walking out of medical. Abby rushed through the halls of the Ark, pushing the door to her room open, letting it slam shut behind her as she sat on the edge of her bed, letting the tears fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby huffed, shaking her head as she wiped the tears from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, Kane sticking his head in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby sighed, nodding. Kane offered her a small smile, pushing the door open. Kane walked into the room, sitting down beside Abby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN will wake up, Abby. She just needs some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby sighed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s just it, she’s already awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane’s eyes widened slightly, a small smile forming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s go-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She told me to leave. She doesn’t want anything to do with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane sighed, reaching out towards Abby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby I’m sure-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby shook her head, huffing as she jumped up, tears streaming down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone was right. I would regret giving YN up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, falling into her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jake was right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running my finger over the top of Bellamy’s hand, I looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Clarke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy stopped playing with my hair, turning the hand I was playing with so he was holding my hand. I sighed, playing with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen her yet and I was-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, leaning back so I could look up at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, looking down at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we were in Mount Weather, in order-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, slightly shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know about that, you already told me about irradiating Mount Weather but what does that have to do with Clarke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, reaching up and pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She left. She told me to tell you that she’s sorry. But she left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, tears welling in my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t- where did she go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wanheda pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I changed the timeline cause before I thought it was six months between what happened in Mount Weather and the start of season 3 but apparently it was only three months? So instead of it being three it’s been four.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Previously:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I, I really need you to wake up. I need you. I-I can’t do this without you, please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not- you don’t have to.”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>"I know, but I want to.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to be here. I-I need to be here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can keep them both?”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The rules are there for a reason. One child per family. We have our daughter.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you. I uh- I don’t think I ever said that. If it wasn’t for you, YN, she probably wouldn’t be here. I , thank you doesn’t really cover it.”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s a fighter. She hasn’t given up yet, and she’s not going to give up now. Just, give her sometime.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I miss you. I think, I think I miss your eyes the most. It didn’t matter what time of day or night it was, your eyes, they always sparkled. I’d do anything just to see your eyes again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YN?”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You snore.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How are you feeling?”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Cou-can you leave? I’m tired, and I wanna spend some time with Bellamy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She told me to leave. She doesn’t want anything to do with me.”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Abby I’m sure-”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone was right. I would regret giving YN up. Jake was right.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where’s Clarke?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Clarke’s gone. She left. She told me to tell you that she’s sorry. But she left.”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t- where did she go?”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy walked down the hall, knocking on the door, pushing it open when he saw Kane motioning for him to come in. Bellamy looked over to see Abby lying down on the couch, seeing the small smile on Kane’s face when he looked over at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the first sleep the Chancellor’s had in two days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, looking over at Kane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be quick, then. We’re going into sector seven. I think we should arm the entire unit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Permission granted. But the rules of engagement still apply, non lethal response.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Copy that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane stood up, walking around his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy, there hasn’t been an attack since Mount Weather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane sat down on the edge of his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s four months. Our people believe that this is real peace. Try not to screw this up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, huffing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy turned to walk out of the room, stopping when Kane called him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard from YN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not since she left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, biting his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been gone longer than that before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane nodded, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’s never missed a check in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy’s eyes widened, slightly tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I had asked if you’d heard from her. I know that when she has checked in before it was just to say she was alive and hadn’t found Clarke yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, nodding, grinning slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she didn’t see the point in checking in if she didn’t have anything to report back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane nodded, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you think she’s just not checking in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowing YN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane nodded, glancing over at Abby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep an eye out for her while you’re out there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, turning on his heel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy walked out of the room, shrugging his jacket on, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell have you gotten yourself into now YN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rover one, come in. Repeat, rover one, come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, pulling the radio from his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy pressed the button on the side of the radio, lifting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had to shoot three ice nation scouts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Culvert, sector four.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy made a face, switching channels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Copy. Can you tell me what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you get here. Over and out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monty leaned towards Bellamy, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s he with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed as Kane came out of the trees, glancing at Monty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monty’s eye’s widened slightly as they walked towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Indra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must have told her we broke the truce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy walked forward, looking over at Kane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, before you say anything there was a good reason-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll deal with that later. This is about Clarke and YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy felt his blood run cold, taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra stepped forward, huffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re being hunted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to tell the chancellor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane nodded, looking over at Monty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure. I don't want to worry Abby until we know something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know there’s a kill order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked over at Indra, glaring slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your people are big on those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra scoffed, looking over at Bellamy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a kill order. Clarke and YN are a symbol. Clarke’s known as Wanheda, the commander of death. YN is known as Wanhei. She survived being in the mountain twice, killed Cage. They believe she’s a legend, Wanhei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy made a face, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what does that stand for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They believe she’s the queen of hell and death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra shrugged slightly at the looks she was given, huffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanheda is the commander of her army of the dead. They say it’s why YN was able to survive Mount Weather, and why she didn’t die when she killed Cage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ice nation guys we killed asked about Wanheda and Wanhei. They’re looking for YN and Clarke, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My people believe that when you kill someone you get their power. Kill Wanheda and you command death. Kill Wanhei and you control death and it’s minions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane shook his head, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re just one girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra looked over at Kane, huffing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So was the Commander. What Clarke and YN did at Mount Weather weakend her. Ice Nation emboldened. Their queen wants the girl's power. If her people believe they have it, she’ll break the Coalition and start a war. I can’t let that happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monty turned, smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to sector seven. Where to now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Clarke is here, she’ll need supplies. We’ll start at the trading posts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They followed Indra out of the rover, Bellamy looking over at Indra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And YN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra huffed, slightly tilting her head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where Clarke is, YN isn’t too far behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy made a face, adjusting his grip on his gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re saying YN found Clarke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra nodded, glancing at Bellamy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the reports are to be believed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, stepping over a broken log.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One is blond the other is red, it’s not hard to miss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking down the trail to the trading post, I moved my hair so it was covering my face, keeping my head low as I walked into the trading post. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but we’re closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up, I watched as a woman came out of the back, glaring at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yu laik nou the only won.” (you are not the only one)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened slightly, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chon else?” (who else?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just stared at me, causing me to walk forward, glaring slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chon else?!” (who else?!)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azgeda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clenched my jaw, balling my hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chon were emo looking gon?” (who were they looking for?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, I shook my head as I lifted my head, pushing my hair back out of my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They weren’t looking for me, they were looking for my sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened before she shook her head, rushing past me. I turned, making a face as she closed the door, locking it and then pushing a table in front of it, closing the blinds to the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It never is. Listen, I need to find Clarke. She’s in trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked behind the table, grabbing a piece of paper and holding it out to me. I made a face, walking towards her and taking the paper from her, looking it over. I grinned, looking up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, this is the first time I’ve seen my picture?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed, shooting me a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t funny, this is serious. You have a bounty for your head, you both do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, I set the paper down, looking up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re close to her? To Clarke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, biting her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niylah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Niylah. I need to find Clarke before anyone else does. You were with her last, did she say where she was going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how long ago did she leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, shooting her a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying I don’t know because you actually don’t or because you’re trying to buy her some time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know. Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well then I guess we’re done here. Thank you for your time, but if she just left, which I’m sure she did, I need to go and find her. So thank you for the help, I appreciate it, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, walking towards the door. I went to move the table when Niylah stopped me, causing me to look over at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a face, waving her hand around in my direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t go out like that. You will be recognized.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing, I looked down at what I was wearing, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t have anything else so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me. I have some things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niylah stepped behind me, taking my hair and braiding it before she grabbed the hood, pulling it over the braid. I turned towards Niylah as she stepped back, smiling softly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niylah smiled, slightly shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You killed the one behind the reapings. Your sister brought the mountain down. Thank you Wanhei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanhei?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niylah nodded, grabbing a broom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the queen of both hell and death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed a slight laugh, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-that’s kinda cool, not gonna lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niylah grinned, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke is Wanheda, the commander of death. She commands your army.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed, shaking my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Clarke is gonna get a kick out of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She left an hour ago. You just missed her. She left before you arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, looking over at Niylah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, leaning the broom against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go, go and find her.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wanheda pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Previously:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have you heard from YN?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Not since she left.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s been two weeks.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s been gone longer than that before.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“But she’s never missed a check in.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know that when she has checked in before it was just to say she was alive and hadn’t found Clarke yet.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, she didn’t see the point in checking in if she didn’t have anything to report back.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“So you think she’s just not checking in.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Knowing YN? Probably.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re being hunted.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“By who?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“By everyone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Clarke is known as Wanheda, the commander of death. YN is known as Wanhei, the queen of hell and death.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My people believe that when you kill someone you get their power. Kill Wanheda and you command death. Kill Wanhei and you control death and it’s minions.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where Clarke is, YN isn’t too far behind.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re saying YN found Clarke?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“If the reports are to be believed. One is blond the other is red, it’s not hard to miss.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You killed the one behind the reapings. Your sister brought the mountain down. Thank you Wanhei.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Wanhei?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You are the queen of both hell and death.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Th-that’s kinda cool, not gonna lie.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Clarke is Wanheda, the commander of death. She commands your army.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“God, Clarke is gonna get a kick out of that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy walked into the trading post, holding his gun up when he saw a man standing over a woman, beating her up. Without thinking he pulled the trigger, the man falling to the ground. Bellamy stepped forward, looking down at the woman as she stood up, slightly lowering his gun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra stepped forward, kicking the man to the side, scoffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bounty hunter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned, looking over at the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Osir laik hir kom help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike clenched his jaw, lifting his gun as he yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“English!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane turned towards Pike, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pike, go outside. Take Monty and Hannah, search the perimeter. Make sure he was alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike nodded, walking out, Monty and Hannah following behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Osir’re looking gon Wanheda en Wanhei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niylah nodded towards the body, huffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So was he.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy stepped forward, looking at Niylah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, they’re in danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niylah’s eyes widened slightly as she looked over at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Skaikru?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanheda was here last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane stepped forward, sighing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she say where she was going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was here when I fell asleep and gone when I woke up”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She give you any indication of where she might go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niylah shook her head, looking down at the dead body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but he did. He said that his partner came back for her. He was ice nation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“En Wanhei?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niylah looked over at Indra, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanhei came in after, looking for Wanheda. She didn’t stay long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niylah grinned, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She thought the Wanhei and Wanheda titles were funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, shaking his head, grinning slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course she did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you find them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, offering Niylah a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niylah nodded, looking up when Monty walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, good news. I found fresh tracks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, start the rover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monty shook his head, looking up at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the bad news. Too many trees. We have to go on foot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crouching in the tall grass, I crept forward, perking up when I heard a groan, causing me to rush forward. I came to a stop when I saw a man leaning over someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you were gonna kill me, you would have done it already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stalked forward, tightening my grip on my knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s still time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pressed my knife to his throat, seeing Clarke’s eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let her go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man chuckled, turning his head to the side, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanhei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pressed the knife into his neck harder, drawing blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let. Her. Go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering where you were hiding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash he let Clarke go, turning and tackling me to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask you a question? Last report we got on the Ark, you were under attack by grounders. What changed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy glanced at Pike, clenching his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turns out we had a common enemy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy grinned, looking over at Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra turned, glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet. Listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“War drums.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azgeda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monty made a face, turning towards Indra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can tell it’s ice nation from the sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra pointed her sword to the two dead bodies, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, from them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get those bodies off the field unless you’re good with them thinking we did this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane nodded, looking over at Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, hurry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy lifted his gun, clearing the area when he saw movement, turning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, two people at twelve o’clock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy’s eyes widened when he saw blonde hair, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved his gun to the person dragging her, his heart stopping when he saw a body thrown over their shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his gun fall forward as he took off, stopping when Pike jumped in front of him, holding his hands out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, woah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy pushed Pike, glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike grabbed Bellamy’s arm, pulling him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never make it in time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monty walked forward, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right, look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monty pointed towards the army, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way we get across without being seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should lay low, let the army pass, then we find Clarke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, clenching his jaw as he looked at Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, there’s a cave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike grinned slightly, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just got lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra turned towards Kane, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t go with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane made a face, titling his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ice Nation has crossed the border. They’re marching against my commander, I have to warn her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane nodded, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get YN and Clarke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better. If the ice queen gets them, they’ll be dead and we’ll be at war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming to, I groaned as I lifted my head. I looked around, seeing Clarke tied to a pole across from me, the man from earlier was standing between us, his shirt off as he cleaned his wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another inch higher and I’d be dead. Maybe you’re not the commander of death after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned towards Clarke, grinning as he scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now she’s quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you hiding from your own people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke glared, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you run away from yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flinched as he cauterized his wound, setting it down and flipping a knife in his hands, kneeling in front of Clarke, placing the knife at her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The great Wanheda. Mountain slayer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m no one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lot of people out there right now looking for no one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re obviously not loyal to the ice nation, so why are you taking us there? Look, whatever the ice queen is giving you, our people will offer you more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, scoffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doubt that. Not for someone who abandoned them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glared, shaking my head as I moved my mouth around, using my tongue to push the rag he had tied around my mouth out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t abandon anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed, turning towards me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t she? She left you, and you're her flesh and blood. That sounds like abandonment to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know anything about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed, turning back towards Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you took the cowards way out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you’re so different. You’re in disguise, same as me. You’re on the run, same as me. In the wilderness, same as me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was banished. Nothing like you. You had a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled the rag back over Clarke’s mouth, turning towards me and doing the same before he stood up, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And no, I can’t take either of you home to your people because you’re the way back home to mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy changed into the Azgeda clothes, pulling the face covering over the bottom half of his face. He walked through the army, his breath catching when someone grabbed his arm, turning him towards them. He froze in place when they reached up, drawing a mark on his head before they turned him. Bellamy looked around before he started back towards the edge of the tree line, ducking into the woods. He stopped when he saw a trail of blood, following the trail underground. His eyes widened when he saw YN, rushing to her. Bellamy looked her over, slightly making  a face when he saw her hair, kneeling in front of her, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You changed your hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN huffed as he pulled the rag out of her mouth, smiling softly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN’s eyes widened as she tried to lean forward, pulling at the ropes, yelling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy groaned as he was tackled to the ground, his arms forced above his head as a knife was placed at his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Please! Don’t kill him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN pulled at the rope, her wrists burning as tears welled in her eyes, Clarke glancing at her before she leaned forward, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t. I’ll stop fighting, just please, don’t kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy’s chest was heaving as the man leaned back, moving the knife from his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy turned his head to the side, seeing tears streaming down YN’s face. He groaned in pain when he was stabbed in the leg, everything slowly becoming black as he was kicked in the face, seeing the man leaning over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t follow us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy groaned as he came to, pushing himself up as he looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed himself up, pain shooting through his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. YN? YN?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy limped up the stairs, holding his leg as he limped after the trail he had found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy! He’s hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monty rushed towards Bellamy, Kane following after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We told you to wait for the army to move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy clenched his jaw, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost had her. Her and Clarke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane turned, nodding at Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find their trail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike shook his head, adjusting his grip on his gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s useless. He knows he’s being followed now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head as he limped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane shook his head, stopping Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t even walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, looking up at Kane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what, we give up? Let him kill them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to find them too, but look at your leg. You could die out here. We have no trail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t lose Clarke and YN. We can’t lose them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t lose her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monty stepped forward, looking at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find them, okay, we’ll figure something out, I promise. But this isn’t the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy threw his arm back over Monty’s shoulder, leaning onto him as they turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I groaned as I was dragged into a room, shoved to my knees, pain shooting through me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanheda and Wanhei as promised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blinked as the bag was removed from my head, my eyes widening when I saw Lexa sitting on a throne, Clarke kneeling beside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Clarke, YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded at us as she stood up, glaring at the man who had brought us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The deal was to bring them to me unharmed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, scoffing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t come easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at me, huffing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one is a fighter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa shook her head, smiling slightly as she looked at us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve done my part, now do yours. Lift my banishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa huffed, turning towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m told your mothers army marches on Polis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That has nothing to do with me. Honor our deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll honor our deal when your queen honors my coalition. Lock prince Roan of Azgeda away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened at the title, a group of grounders walking towards Roan and grabbing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bants osir.” (leave)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one moved, causing Lexa to huff as she glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remaining grounders left, one of them stopping when Lexa spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emo em au up.” (help them up)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me and Clarke were yanked up, causing me to huff as Lexa walked towards Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa pulled the gag from Clarke’s mouth, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It had to be this way. I had to ensure Wanheda and Wanhei didn’t fall into the hands of the ice queen. War is brewing Clarke. I need you. You and YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened when Clarke spit on Lexa, screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grounders rushed towards Clarke as Lexa stepped back, grabbing Clarke’s arms as she tried to free herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted the Commander of Death, you got her. I’ll kill you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke was dragged out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her. Lexa turned, walking out onto her balcony when someone came up behind me, cutting the rope ties around my wrists. I turned as I pulled the gag out of my mouth, smiling at Indra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mochof.” (thank you)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra nodded, turning on her heel. I sighed, walking through the room and out to the balcony, leaning against the railing beside Lexa. I sighed softly, the wind slightly blowing my hair as I looked over the railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a lot of explaining to do, heda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned towards Lexa, seeing the small smile on her face as I grinned at her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ye Who Enter Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Previously:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Osir’re looking gon Wanheda en Wanhei.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“So was he.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wanheda was here last night.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“En Wanhei?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Wanhei came in after, looking for Wanheda. She didn’t stay long. She thought the Wanhei and Wanheda titles were funny.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course she did.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wanhei. I was wondering where you were hiding.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Last report we got on the Ark, you were under attack by grounders. What changed?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Turns out we had a common enemy.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>"What happened to them?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“We won.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She didn’t abandon anyone.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Didn’t she? She left you, and you’re her flesh and blood. That sounds like abandonment to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You changed your hair.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can’t lose Clarke and YN. We can’t lose them. I can’t lose her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She didn’t come easy. This one is a fighter.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“As I expected.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up when the door to Clarke’s room opened, watching as Lexa walked into the room. I leaned back into the chair I was half laying on, shaking my head at her when she looked over at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What part of I won’t see you was unclear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa sighed as Clarke turned, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I respected your wishes for a week, Clarke. We’ve got bigger concerns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have any concerns at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we do. I’m hosting a summit with Skaikru at sundown. You’ll both be returned to your people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke scoffed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went through all that trouble to capture us just to let us go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to all that trouble to save you both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke clenched her jaw, turning towards Lexa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know when I could’ve used saving? When you abandoned me at Mount Weather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly, you didn’t need my help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke scoffed, turning back towards the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re angry Clarke, but I know you. What you’ve done haunts you, and it’s easier to hate me than to hate yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can do both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can. She got it from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned when Lexa turned towards me, shooting me a look, causing me to shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? She did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa shook her head, turning back towards Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you have done if their leader had offered you the deal, save your people, your sister, at the price of mine? Would you really have chosen differently?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke turned back around, clenching her fists as she glared at Lexa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t betray my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you did. You had friends in Mount Weather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke clenched her jaw, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those deaths are on you too. The only difference is, you have no honor, and I had no choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa sighed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It helps no one to dwell on the past, and that’s not why I’m here. You’re right. I’m not just letting you go back to your people. I want something more. I want your people to become my people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened as I sat forward, glancing at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m offering Skaikru the chance to join my coalition, become the thirteenth clan. No one would dare to move against you because that would be moving against me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just leave me alone. I’m done. Do you understand that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Lexa, clenching her jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left. You have a better shot of talking YN into it than me. Because I am done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t run away from who you are Clarke. Join me. Bow before me and your people will be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bow before you? You don’t give a dam about my people. I know why you’re here. I made you look weak at Mount Weather. YN made you look weak by killing Cage and by surviving the mountain twice and the ice nation is exploiting that. We’ll if you want the power of Wanheda, kill me. Take it. Otherwise, go float yourself because I will never bow to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke turned back towards the window, Lexa sighing, nodding slightly as she turned towards me, an expectant look on her face causing me to shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Lexa, bowing? I wouldn’t even listen to the rules on the Ark, I don’t think I could bow before someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, shaking my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for joining the coalition, that decision would have to be made by someone like Kane, or Abby, you know, our leaders?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, turning on her heel and walking out of the room. I sighed, standing up and walking towards Clarke, sitting down on the bench beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think you were a little hard on her? She’s offering-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned towards me, throwing her hands up as she glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She left us! We had a plan, one we all came with together and then Cage and Emerson dangled a treat in her face and she took it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, looking over at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke, honestly, if it was you who had went up the ridge, and you were offered the deal, are you honestly saying you wouldn’t have taken it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke scoffed, shaking her head as she jumped up, walking to the ledge, leaning against the rail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t know, you weren’t even there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I’ve heard the stories. You know, it’s been four months since Mount Weather, and I was laid up for two. And then when I was able to, I was out there, looking for you. Because instead of staying, you left. You left and you didn’t even tell me. I had to find out from Bellamy. You’re mad at Lexa for leaving you at Mount Weather,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s the same thing you did not even twelve hours later. You left. You left Arkadia, you left Bellamy, and you left me. Me, your sister. The one who threatened to kill the commander because she got too close to you. You left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s shoulders fell as she turned, tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, glancing over at her as I walked to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left once. Now it’s my turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby was pacing the throne room, looking over at Kane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sun is down. Where’s Lexa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane sighed, looking over at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be here soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards in the room started to talk, Kane nodding towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby’s eyes widened when Clarke walked through the doors, rushing towards her and hugging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something to tell you, and we don’t have much time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby shook her head, leaning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute. Just let me look at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane placed his hand on Abby’s shoulder, slightly shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have plenty of time to catch up once we get back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Commander’s changing the terms of the summit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane made a face, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this because of Mount Weather?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is because of the ice nation. They want Lexa dead. They want to take over the coalition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby scoffed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Lexa’s concern, not ours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane shook his head, looking down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Abby. If Lexa falls, the coalition shatters and there’s no way to avoid war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane turned towards Clarke, looking down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said there were new terms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We become the thirteenth clan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirteenth clan? What does that mean, that we follow Lexa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, looking over at Abby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We came here to negotiate a treaty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is our unity day mom. You can be the thirteenth station or you can be the thirteenth clan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby sighed, turning to look up at Kane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marcus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke’s right. I’ve seen the ice nation army, and we don’t stand a chance against them. We need to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby slightly shook her head, making a face as she turned towards Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we become the thirteenth clan. Then what? What’s gonna stop the ice nation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke smirked, taking a small step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanheda and Wanhei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby’s eyes widened as Kane smiled, his arms falling to his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN is here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, looking over at Kane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby sighed, stepping closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed softly, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She uh, she didn’t want to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby’s face fell, tears forming in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke reached out, taking Abby’s hand in hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’ll see her tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding to myself I pushed the door open, stepping out. I looked up when I heard Clarke gasp, making a face, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Did I smear the makeup? God, please say I didn’t cause I’m pretty sure the person who did it will kill me because-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke laughed, shaking her head as she walked forward, grabbing my hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you didn’t mess it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I breathed a sigh of relief, reaching up and gently touching my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god. Does your head hurt? Because I feel like someone set my head on fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke laughed, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look really pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, shooting Clarke a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half my face looks like a </span>
  <a href="https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&amp;ccid=G8X1zxNY&amp;id=2A6B5B0C21E3E3535612173522BDF57250F12208&amp;thid=OIP.G8X1zxNYGQRrXSHImLq_PwHaJr&amp;mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2ftommybeautypro.files.wordpress.com%2f2013%2f10%2fedgy-half-face-skull.jpg&amp;exph=800&amp;expw=612&amp;q=half+skeleton+makeup&amp;simid=608054605203770888&amp;ck=12E75B2F0A7F45C52C3ADD23E45A2F3B&amp;selectedIndex=18&amp;FORM=IRPRST&amp;ajaxhist=0">
    <span>skeleton</span>
  </a>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, grinning at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you are the queen of hell and death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, smoothing down the front of my </span>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/857935797760370870/">
    <span>dress.</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, both of us turning when the door opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em’s tym.” (it’s time)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath, walking beside Clarke as we followed the grounder down the hall. We stopped in front of the throne room doors, Clarke grabbing my hand, causing me to jump as I looked over at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, Clarke squeezing my hand before she let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We both looked up when the doors opened, hearing someone singing,  taking a deep breath as we walked forward. I could feel everyone’s eyes on us as we walked to Lexa, stopping in front of the steps and kneeling, our heads lowered. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the others in the room following. When the woman who was singing stopped, Lexa spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hail warriors of the twelve clans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hail, Commander of the blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all stood up, me and Clarke moving to stand next to Abby and Kane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We welcome Skairkru to our halls in the spirit of friendship and harmony and we welcome Clarke kom Skaikru, legendary Wanehda and YN kom Skaikru, legendary Wanhei. The reason for this summit has changed. We are not here to negotiate a treaty with the Skaikru, but rather to initiate them into the coalition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked around the room as everyone started to murmur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To symbolize this union, the leader of Skairku must bear our mark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby looked over at Kane, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The honor should be yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane turned towards Lexa, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Present your arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa motioned with her hand, a grounder walking towards him with a poker. Kane lifted the sleeve of his shirt, groaning when the grounder pressed the poker into his arm. Everyone turned when the doors slammed open, my eyes widening when I saw Bellamy walking in, holding a grounder in a headlock, a gun to his head. Clarke made a face, stepping forward.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stepped forward, looking at Bellamy as he pushed the grounder away, tilting my head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The summit’s a trap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked at me, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get you out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke clenched her jaw, turning towards Lexa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa shook her head, walking down the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked over at Lexa, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the ice nation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These allegations are an outrage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, seeing the ice nation delegate step forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ice nation never stormed this summit with weapons, breaking our laws. That was the skaikru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face when I saw Pike turn, looking between Kane and Abby as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re right about this. The two guards you left behind are dead already. We need to go, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you come by this information?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy turned, Octavia looking over at him, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell is Echo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, clenching his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia looked around the room, glancing at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy, maybe we were wrong about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane walked forward, looking at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the gun from Bellamy, stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy, Bellamy come in. the grounders attacked Mount Weather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy made a face, lifting the radio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gone. It’s gone. They’re all gone. Sinclair and I are the only ones left. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ice nation delegate glared, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have never moved your people back into Mount Weather. The ice nation did what Lexa was too weak to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa glared, clenching her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is an act of war. Sentries, arrest the ice nation delegation, including the prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stepped forward, forcing the ice nation to their knees, dragging them out of the room. Abby looked up at Kane, slightly shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get home. If they attacked Mount Weather, Arkadia could be next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, looking down at Kane and Abby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go. Marshall your forces. We’ll avenge the attack together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra stepped forward, nodding at Lexa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll escort them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy turned, stepping towards me and Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to leave, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa looked over at Bellamy, slightly shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need an ambassador from the thirteenth clan to stay here in Polis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not safe here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will be safe here under my protection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke turned towards Abby, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby sighed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, huffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to make sure she keeps her word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titus stepped forward, looking down at Lexa, glancing at me and Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on heda, we must convene the war council immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke turned, nodding at Lexa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, walking past us, Titus following behind her. Clarke hugged Abby, Kane looking down at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, offering him a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby and Kane turned, walking out of the room as Bellamy looked over at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She left us on that mountain to die. She left YN to die. She will always put her people first. You should come home to yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked over at me, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, turning towards Clarke when she grabbed my hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stayed once before for me, let me be the one to stay behind this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, huffing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t leave you alone. Wanheda en Wanhei teina as won.” (wanheda and Wanhei together as one)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke had tears in her eyes as she shook her head, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN, please. You should go with them, you’ll be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left me once, you don’t get to make the decision of leaving me behind again. I’m not leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned towards Bellamy, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Bell, but I have to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over at Clarke, slightly glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither of you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, shaking her head as she pulled her hand from mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The decisions been made, I’m staying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke turned, walking out of the throne room, leaving me and Bellamy. Bellamy turned towards me, slightly shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, stepping closer to Bellamy, reaching up and placing my hand on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t leave her Bell, she’s my sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, tears forming in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You once said that if the choice came down to me or Clarke, you’d pick. Is this you picking? You’re picking her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking my head, I pressed my forehead to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. I’m not picking. But Clarke needs me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed, shaking his head as he leaned back, my hand falling to my side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you! I need you! I watched you die!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bit my bottom lip, trying to keep the tears at bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bell-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you get that? You were dead. You’re heart stopped. I haven’t been that scared since the day they found out about O and took her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bell-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, glaring as tears fell down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you do this w-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? We’re over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, tears streaming down my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you were going to say? That if I stay we’re over? That’s what we’ve come to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pushed at his chest, causing him to stumble back as I started to hit his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After everything? A fucking ultimatum? Seriously?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, sighing as he grabbed my hands, stopping me from hitting his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just looking out for you. Don’t you see that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking my head, I sniffled as I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, tears streaming down my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leaned back, taking a step back, reaching up and trying to wipe my eyes without messing up the makeup the girl had did. Bellamy sighed, nodding to himself as he looked at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, walking out of the throne room. I sobbed, falling to my knees.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Watch the Thrones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Previously:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know when I could’ve used saving? When you abandoned me at Mount Weather.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Clearly, you didn’t need my help.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s easier to hate me than to hate yourself."<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I can do both.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“She can, she got it from me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know Lexa, bowing? I wouldn’t even listen to the rules on the Ark, I don’t think I could bow before someone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, it’s been four months since Mount Weather, and I was laid up for two. And then when I was able to, I was out there, looking for you. Because instead of staying, you left.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re mad at Lexa for leaving you at Mount Weather, but it’s the same thing you did twelve hours later.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You left once. Now it’s my turn.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s gonna stop the ice nation?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Wanheda and Wanhei.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YN is here?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“She is.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is she?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“She uh, she didn’t want to see you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The summits a trap.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She left us on that mountain to die. She left YN to die. She will always put her people first. You should come home to yours. You both should.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YN, please. You should go with them, you’ll be safe.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You left me once, you don’t get to make the decision of leaving me behind again. I’m not leaving.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You once said that if the choice came down to me or Clarke, you’d pick. Is this you picking? You’re picking her.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not. I’m not picking.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I watched you die! Do you get that? You were dead. You’re heart stopped. I haven’t been that scared since the day they found O and took her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you do this w-”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What? We’re over? Is that what you were going to say? That if I stay we’re over? That’s what we’ve come to? After everything? A fucking ultimatum? Seriously?!”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m just looking out for you. Don’t you see that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You look beautiful.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did YN stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, glancing over at Lexa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke made a face, looking around the war room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She should’ve been here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps she is still in the throne room. I can have-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, standing up, clenching her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’ve got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa sighed, nodding as Clarke walked out of the room. Clarke walked down the hall to the throne room, pushing the door open, her eyes widening when she saw YN on the floor, her shoulders shaking. Clarke rushed to her side, falling to her knees beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN? YN what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN sniffled, shaking her head as she leaned back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke reached out, placing her hand on YN’s knee, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN, what’s wrong? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN shuffled back, causing Clarke to make a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, looking up at Clarke, tears streaming down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just leave me alone, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, nodding slightly as she stood up, walking out of the throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was she in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke jumped slightly, turning around, relaxing slightly when she saw Lexa, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke made a face, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, she’s on the floor, crying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, walking past Clarke, the guard behind her opening the door, closing it before Clarke could enter, causing her to huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bants.” (leave)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding me. That’s my sister in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard stepped forward, hand moving to the hilt of his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bants.” (leave)</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Clarke scoffed, shaking her head as she turned, mumbling to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa walked into the throne room, her eyes landing on YN’s form. She could hear YN’s sniffles, causing her to slightly make a face as she walked towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Tell me what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN huffed,  lifting her head and turning towards Lexa, glaring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa sat down beside YN, slightly leaning forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until you tell me what happened. Was it your mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN huffed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN shook her head, causing Lexa to slightly nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy then. What did he do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN sniffled, looking over at Lexa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa made a face, tilting her head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was never going to stay here in Polis, I do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he left me. He said if I stay here, then we- we’re over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa sighed, reaching out and placing her hand over YN’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure that’s not what he meant. Emotions were high-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN huffed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy doesn’t say or do things he doesn’t mean. It’s not who he is. He- he left me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN started to cry again, Lexa making the split second decision to move to her side, wrapping her arms around YN. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he truly loves you, he’ll be waiting for you to return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN sniffled, nodding slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ste Wanheda ste hir?” (is wanheda still here)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Heda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa nodded as the doors opened, looking over at the guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No won ste kom see Wanhei.” (no one is to see Wanhei)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard nodded, turning and walking down the hall as Lexa turned back into the throne room. YN was still kneeling on the floor, her shoulders shaking as she tried to quieten her sobs. Lexa walked towards her, kneeling in front of her, offering her a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, the floor is uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa helped YN stand, wrapping her arm around her and walking out of the throne room. Occasionally they’d pass by grounders blocking the entrances, their backs facing them. Lexa pushed the door to YN’s room open, letting it close behind her as she led YN to the bed, helping her lay down. Lexa sat down in the chair that was against the wall, looking over at YN.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some sleep YN, you’ll feel better after you rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa stood up when YN’s sniffles eventually died out, her breathing evening out. Lexa quietly left the room, softly closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke walked down the hall, sighing softly as she pushed the door to YN’s room open, letting it close behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke walked around the bed, kneeling beside it, reaching out and pushing YN’s hair back out of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN turned her head further into the pillow, sniffling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, placing her hand on YN’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN please, it’s been three days. You need to eat, drink something at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN please, this isn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN jumped up, throwing her hands up, tears streaming down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I picked! Don’t you get that? I picked you over him! I said I wouldn’t and I did! I picked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffled, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I picked and he left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laid back down, tears streaming down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He left me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke slammed the door open, her chest heaving as she turned her gaze onto the bed where YN was still laying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is getting old YN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked to her bed, glaring down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you hear me? We’ve got more important things to worry about than you and freaking Bellamy! Queen Nia of Azgeda challenged Lexa to a combat and Lexa accepted it! She’s acting like she’s going to die and I can’t stop it. I need your help. So get out of the bed and help me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke huffed when YN didn’t move, shaking her head as she walked back towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve just went back to Arkadia, where you should’ve stayed from the beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke slammed the door shut behind her, her chest heaving as tears started to fall down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slipped out of my room, walking down the hall to Clarke’s room. Pushing the door open, I looked up at her, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke jumped, her eyes widening as she turned towards me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I crossed my arms over my chest, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh- I’m surprised to see you out of bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes, shooting her a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sister basically called me lazy and I didn’t appreciate that. Now I know you, you have a plan, so what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember Roan? The prince of Azgeda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, moving so I was sitting on the edge of her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he gave me a nice bruise on my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke laughed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already tried to talk to him, maybe you could try while I talk to his mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up, tilting my head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, and I stood up, walking towards her and handing her the knife from my side. She looked down at it, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In case she tries to kill Wanheda. Don’t give her the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, looking over at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roan should be in the training yards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, turning when Clarke grabbed my wrist, turning me back towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s on your face? Were you hit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s the paint from the meeting. I tried to wash it off but it wouldn’t come off and my face started to hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke grinned, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think it looks cool. Makes you look more deadly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might as well look the part right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, turning and walking to her closet, coming back out with a pair of cloaks. She handed one to me, sighing as she pulled her cloak on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t be recognized.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, pulling the cloak on, flipping the hood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking down the steps and to the back where the training yard was, I came to a stop as I watched Roan. In a split second he had turned towards me, the edge of his sword against my neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that death I hear stalking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching up, I pulled my hood back, glaring slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or just the queen of death?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roan huffed, stepping back and lowering his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have nothing to talk about. I need to prepare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke told me about the knife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roan scoffed, glancing over at me as he swung his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to become the king. Your mother was willing to let you die, willing to let you be banished. I know you just want to go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped, turning towards me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I win today, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tilted my head to the side, scoffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but for how long? How long before your mother finds another reason to cast you out? To sacrifice you? No one can cast a king out of his kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roan shook his head, looking over at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do it. My people would never take me back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scoffing, I pulled the hood back over my head, turning on my heel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can help you do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I met up with Clarke in the hall outside of the throne room, making a face when I saw Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s on your face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened slightly as we walked down the hall, looking over at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s blood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ontari.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, tilting my head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roan’s sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke pushed the throne room doors open, everyone turning towards us. I looked around the room, glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bants.” (leave)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned towards Lexa, walking past us when she nodded. Titus walked towards Clarke, touching the blood on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A commander from the ice nation. Now all of Nia’s provocations make sense, and we played right into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titus turned towards Lexa, looking up at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She knew you would accept her challenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen blood that color before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa looked over at Clarke, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goes back to the first commander. When a nightblood child is found, they’re brought here to be trained, or supposed to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titus shook his head, looking over at Lexa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your legacy is no longer secure. There is still time to choose a champion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa looked over at Titus, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa stood up, walking past Titus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heda-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titus sighed, turning on his heel and walking out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Titus is right. You’re giving her exactly what she wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if I lose. I know you’re just trying to help, but there’s nothing either of you can do here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well we’re not just going to stand by and let Roan kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa turned towards me, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that is my fate, you must. You’re both driven to fix everything for everyone, but you can’t fix this. I have to do this on my own and you have to let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke went to say something when the doors opened, all of us turning towards the doors, Titus walking in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heda, em’s tym.” (it’s time)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, looking over at me and Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then this is goodbye, for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head as Lexa turned to walk out of the room, following after her, falling into step beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to try to stop you, but I’m not going to let you do this alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, offering me a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened when Lexa leaned over Roan, applying pressure to the spear at his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up, seeing the queen leaning forward, her eyes wide as she yelled at Roan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you die, you don’t die a prince, you die a coward!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roan clenched his jaw, looking up at Lexa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get it over with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa looked down at him, glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jus drein jus daun.” (blood must have blood)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped when she turned, flipping the spear in her hands and throwing it, queen Nia falling back against the chair, blood spilling from her mouth. Everyone started to yell, Lexa turning towards the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The queen is dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced over at Roan, nodding slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long live the queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd cheered, some raising their weapons in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heda! Heda! Heda!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up when there was a knock at my door, reaching for the knife I had under my leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed when the door opened, seeing Lexa walk in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, moving to sit in the chair across from me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa smiled slightly, lifting her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke helped me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see you out of bed. Your sister was worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, nodding as I slightly shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, I’ve never really had my heart broken before considering I was locked up my entire life so it was a relatively new experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up at Lexa, pushing my hair back out of my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you saw me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa shook her head, looking over at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earlier you said that nightbloods are rare, how rare are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relatively rare, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, reaching under my leg and pulling the knife out, Lexa’s eyes widening slightly as I lifted my hand, pressing the knife to my palm, applying pressure. I winced as I cut my palm, lowering the knife as I lifted my hand, showing it to Lexa, her eyes widening as she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, laying the knife on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first time I was captured by Mount Weather, after the war, they had me for two days. I don’t remember much, but my body felt like it was being burned from the inside out and my skin was melting off. And then when I woke up after we had all gotten back, Jackson, one of our doctors told me that he saw something in my blood. He deleted it from our records, but he said he’d never seen anything like it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Knock knock.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Turning my head, I smiled softly as Jackson walked into my room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He smiled, moving to my bedside.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How are you feeling?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sore. I’m still kinda tired.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He nodded, sitting down in Bellamy’s chair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s to be expected.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I made a face, tilting my head to the side.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is something wrong?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He sighed, nodding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I, I think so.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I tilted my head to the side, looking over at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your blood. It’s, I’ve never seen anything like it before.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I shook my head, making a face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He lifted his tablet, handing it to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The one on the right is your blood that was on file from the Ark, the one on the left is the one I just took when you were brought here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Th- that’s not possible. That’s two different strands.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He nodded, leaning back in the chair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s what I thought. But there are genetic markers that match. It’s your blood.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I looked over at him, sighing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He shook his head, sighing softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know. We’re still going through Mount Weather and their records. There’s a lot we’ve yet to gone through, maybe they have-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I shook my head, lowering the tablet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He made a face, looking over at me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YN-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. Whatever this is, it needs to stay between us. Can you, can you delete the records? The ones from the Ark and the ones you just took?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jackson sighed, taking the tablet from me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure? There might be some medical mystery your blood could solve.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I nodded, sighing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Or it could be the end of the human race. I’m sure.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jackson nodded, standing up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay then. I’ll delete the records when I get back. I can just say with the damage from the Ark landing,  the records got deleted.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I nodded, sighing softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He nodded, offering me a small smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course. And I’ll keep it to myself. No one has to know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No one has to know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re saying Mount Weather turned you into a nightblood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the only one who knows about it is Jackson. And he won’t say anything to anyone about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You trust him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, leaning back into the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you need to keep this between us. If anyone asks, you were never turned into a natblida. You have always been a natblida.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about Clarke? Or Abby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed a laugh, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who am I kidding, Abby would probably believe it. But Clarke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She won’t. When I was kidnapped and I managed to escape, I was covered in blood, red blood. Clarke stitched me up, she knows my blood is red.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could lie, say it was grounder blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN, if anyone finds out that natblidas can be made, then everything we know of the Commanders are lies and are no longer to be trusted. No one can ever know that you were made a natblida. As far as everyone else is concerned, you’ve always been a natblida, a born natblida.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should join Indra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s in a village near Arkadia, providing support. You should go, help her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa sighed, smiling softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you stayed for Clarke, and you’ve been unhappy since. You hate Arkadia, so go to Indra. She likes you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll probably gut me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa laughed, leaning standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wouldn’t. She admires your bravery for standing up to her and to me. Plus, you knocked Gustus to the ground and no offense, you are small.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re the same height!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, motioning me to follow her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, titling my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m leaving now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, glancing over at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In order to get there before dark, you should leave now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Clarke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked over at me as we walked out of the room, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled, placing my hand on her arm, causing her to turn towards me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give her some time. She cares about you Lexa, she’s just hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, sighing softly as we walked down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has every reason to be. And Bellamy will be excited to see you if you choose to visit Arkadia while you’re with Indra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it. I- I really hurt him, worse than you and Clarke. I don’t think he’ll ever forgive me for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He may surprise you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We walked outside, my eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa smiled, nodding at the group of grounders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened when I saw a familiar face step forward, gasping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Banto!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto grunted when I slammed into him, wrapping my arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto laughed as I stepped back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nou strik gona. Chon else would keep yu out gon trouble?” (no little warrior. who else would keep you out of trouble)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed, pushing his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shof op.” (shut up)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned towards Lexa, seeing the smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need protecting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa sighed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“War is still brewing. Wanhei needs to be protected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, slightly tilting her head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, you are my friend. Banto and the others will keep you safe, and they’ll follow your orders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned when Banto walked beside me, handing me the reins to a black horse. I made a face, turning towards Lexa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The horse is yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Now you should leave, it’s a long ride, but if you leave now, you’ll make it before it gets too dark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked towards Lexa, giving her a quick hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mochof, Heda.” (thank you heda)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ride klir Wanhei, en ste klir. (ride safe Wanhei, and stay safe)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yu seintaim heda.” (you too heda)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I climbed onto the horse's saddle, the others doing the same, Banto moving beside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready Wanhei?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned, looking over at Banto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready bestie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto huffed as I kicked the horses side, laughing as we rode off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hakeldama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Previously:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did YN stay?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“She did.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bellamy doesn’t say or do things he doesn’t mean. It’s not who he is. He- he left me.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“If he truly loves you, he’ll be waiting for you to return.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I picked! Don’t you get that? I picked you over him! I said I wouldn’t and I did! I picked! I picked and he left.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should’ve just went back to Arkadia, where you should’ve stayed from the beginning.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s the face paint from the meeting. I tried to wash it off but it wouldn’t come off and my face started to hurt.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I think it looks cool. Makes you look more deadly.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not going to try to stop you, but I’m not going to let you do this alone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The queen is dead. Long live the queen.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah well, I ‘ve never really had my heart broken before considering I was locked up my entire life so it was a relatively new experience.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If anyone asks, you were never turned into a natblida. You have always been a natblida.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YN, if anyone finds out that natblidas can be made, then everything we know of the commanders are lies and are no longer to be trusted. As far as everyone else is concerned, you’ve always been a natblida, a born natblida.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She admires your bravery for standing up to her and to me. Plus, you knocked Gustus to the ground and no offense, you are small.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re the same height!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just give her some time. She cares about you Lexa, she’s just hurt.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“She has every reason to be. And Bellamy will be excited to see you if you choose to visit Arkadia while you’re with Indra.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I doubt it. I, I really hurt him, worse than you and Clarke. I don’t think he’ll ever forgive me for that.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“He may surprise you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Banto! I thought you were dead.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“No strik gona. Chon else would keep yu out gon trouble?” (no little warrior. Who else would keep you out of trouble?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“War is still brewing. Wanhei needs to be protected. Besides, you are my friend.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ride klir Wanhei, en ste klir.” (ride safe Wanhei, and stay safe)<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yu seintaim heda.”  (you to commander)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ready Wanhei?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Ready bestie.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia ran up to Bellamy, looking him over, her eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy, you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, huffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy walked past her, walking towards the Ark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lock it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards closed the gate as Pike stepped up onto a platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everybody, listen up. Twenty four hours ago, you elected me your chancellor. Every action I’ve taken since and ever action I will take will be to achieve one sacred goal. The creation of a self sustaining, prosperous, and safe Arkadia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone screamed and cheered, Pike yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This morning on a muddy field our people paid tribute to those who have been taken from us by sending a message to the grounders. This land is ours now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cheering got louder, Pike smirking slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Resist, and you will be met by force. Fight, and you will be greeted by death. Today is a new beginning. Mark it down, remember it, just like the grounders will remember it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heda!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa and Clarke turned, their eyes widening as they looked over the field. They climbed off their horses, walking around. Clarke made a face, looking down at the bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All bullet holes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heda! Come quick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa turned, running, Clarke running after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indra!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa fell to her knees beside Indra, Clarke kneeling beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need bandages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra tried to move back, glaring at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay away. You’re one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa sighed softly, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indra, let her help. What happened here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They attacked while we slept. Our watch was to the north looking for Azgeda. They killed our archers first. Our infantry couldn’t get close. Then they executed the wounded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke made a face, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The summit was two days ago. How could Kane do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra groaned, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t Kane. It was Pike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you escape?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke made a face, looking down at Indra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy was with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wanted to spare the wounded but they wouldn’t listen. He convinced Pike to let me live so I could deliver a message.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What message?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skaikru rejects the coalition. This is their land now. We can leave or we can die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa took a deep breath, standing up and turning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send riders. I call upon the armies of the twelve clans. In a day’s time, we lay waste to Arkadia and everyone within its walls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke jumped up, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. give me time to fix this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nou her.” (stop her)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guards grabbed Clarke, Clarke’s eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa shook her head, clenching her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t let you leave Clarke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I'm a prisoner now, just like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, clenching her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lexa, let me go to Arkadia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least let me talk to Kane. We can bring him here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke turned towards Indra, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indra, at the summit, Kane told me he gave you a radio. A way to signal him. Do it, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra looked over at Lexa, Lexa nodding. Clarke watched as a grounder walked towards Lexa, shaking their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Der ste no sign gon her.” (there is no sign of her)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa clenched her jaw, turning on her heel, looking over at Indra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indra, did YN arrive last night?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Indra nodded, groaning when she moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra took a deep breath, looking up at Lexa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her guard protected her. She came back, covered in blood. She left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa made a face, kneeling back beside Indra, clenching her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did she go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She went after them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My chest was heaving as I came up to the gates of Arkadia, glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Hold it right there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up, glaring at the guards who were pointing their guns at me as I slowly lifted my arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is YN Griffin. My mother is Abby Griffin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gate slowly opened, and I looked over the group, seeing Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN Griffin. We went through a lot of trouble looking for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed as Pike stopped a few feet from me, seeing members of the guard behind him, all of them holding guns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like there was no need. I found you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dressed as a </span>
  <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/56/7b/88/567b88996ce81b6727d0bfc4e15b4130.jpg">
    <span>grounder</span>
  </a>
  <span> no less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike looked me over, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you covered in blood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lowered my arms, huffing as I glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shof op, you know why.” (shut up)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike tightened his grip on his gun, his jaw clenching as he yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“English only! We don’t stand for that grounder bullshit here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, rolling my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in, or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike scoffed, glaring at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, stepping forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not changing out here. Guess, you’ll have to let me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike turned, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Search her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, taking a step back as a woman walked towards me, placing her gun on her shoulder. I grabbed her hand when she went to touch me, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me and I break it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only way in is to make sure you’re not wearing a wire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, looking over at Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you know? The grounders are uncivilized people. They don’t have any technology.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let her search you, or you can stay out here like the people you’ve been living with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, lifting my arms and holding them out, the woman patting me down. I looked down at her when she was kneeling in front of me, grinning as I tilted my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying the view?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, standing up and nodding. Pike nodded, motioning for me to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s new rules here Miss Griffin, rules that must be followed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked over at Pike as we walked into Arkadia, glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the last person who called me Miss Griffin, I emptied a clip into his chest and watched him die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned when he looked over at me, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hate for you to end up the same way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, seeing Kane and Abby running towards me. I gasped when they both crashed into me, my eyes wide as they hugged me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded as they stepped back, looking between them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked over their shoulders when I saw movement, my eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pushed past Kane and Abby, running towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, his eyes wide as he looked at me. I lifted my hand, throwing a punch, causing him to stumble back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw what you did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up as he rubbed his jaw, taking a step back as I hit his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was there! I saw you! I can still hear the gunshots and the screams!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone grabbed my arm and I turned, throwing my fist into their face, turning back towards Bellamy, throwing another punch, knocking him to the ground. I climbed over him, hitting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You killed my friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone grabbed me, causing me to start to kick, trying to pull my arms free as they pulled me off of Bellamy. I managed to kick one of them off me, turning and throwing a punch at the other person. I gasped when there was a cold metal placed at my neck, groaning as I tensed, falling to the ground, twitching. Pike walked out from behind me, walking towards Bellamy and helping him up. I glared, still feeling the electricity coursing through me as I looked up at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo-you’re a mon-monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike huffed, glaring down at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Griffin you are under arrest for attacking a member of the guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I saw Kane rush forward, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t do that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to push the people who yanked me up away, gasping as I was tazed again. Everything became blurry when they tazed me a third time, causing me to groan as I looked over at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I h-h-hate yo-you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I saw a tear fall down his face before everything became black, falling limp into the people who were holding me up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it true you tried to leave camp to see Indra yesterday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia scoffed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have more important things to worry about than me sneaking out of camp?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane grabbed Octavia’s arm, pulling her to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As it turns out, that’s why you’re here. Indra signaled. She wants to meet. I’d go myself but Pike’s watching everything I do now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed her her sword, Octavia looking down at it as she took it from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to go see Indra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to. YN is here but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia looked up, her eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN is here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane nodded, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is, but she attacked Bellamy, she’s been arrested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia made a face, tilting her head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She attacked Bellamy? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane sighed, slightly shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently she was at the village they attacked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia clenched her jaw, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in. But how do I get out? The gate is armed with-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane turned, sliding a piece of panel to the side, Octavia grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crawl space. Door in twenty feet drops you outside the camp wall. You get out there, you find out what the hell happened and you report back here. Can you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia climbed into the crawl space, looking over her shoulder, smirking at Kane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was born for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia pushed the tarp to the side, walking in, her eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Octavia? Where’s Kane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia glanced over at Clarke, huffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sent me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia walked to Indra's side, kneeling beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indra, thank god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did this happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia stood up, turning towards Lexa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kane lost the election to Pike. Everything’s different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke jumped up, Lexa turning and glaring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your people voted for this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, her eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No, I don’t believe that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia scoffed, turning towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you know Clarke? You haven’t been here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me. The grounder army is going to be here in less than a day. I need to see Bellamy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia made a face, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy was a part of this. He’s with Pike. what makes you think he’ll help us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He saved Indra’s life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke turned towards Lexa, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If what Octavia’s saying is true, then Pike trusts him. If I can get to him, he can get to Pike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just walk through the gates, Clarke. You’ve been living with their enemy. If it were me, I’d kill you on the spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They arrested YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa and Clarke turned towards Octavia, their eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia glanced at Clarke before she looked over at Lexa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kane said she attacked Bellamy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke made a face, slightly shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would she-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia turned towards Clarke, huffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she saw what happened. She was here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia shook her head, looking over at Lexa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get her in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, I slowly came to, turning my head and looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake, good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, glaring as Pike walked into the room, the woman who searched me earlier walking in behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want to ask you a few questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, rolling my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’d like to not be strapped down to a table. Last time I was, I killed the person who strapped me down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You attacked a member of the guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glared at Pike as he sat down, huffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky it wasn’t you I hit instead. But don't worry, there’s still time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike turned towards the woman, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For every question you don’t answer, you get shocked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna result to torture to get what you want? Well, let me save you the time. By now, Lexa’s probably already seen what you’ve done and soon she’ll have all of Arkadia surrounded by her army and she’ll kill every last one of you and she’ll save you for last so you can see your empire fall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike nodded, the woman stepping forward. I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming out as she shocked me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try this again, now shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My chest was heaving as I fell back against the table, gasping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This can end YN. All you have to do is tell me what I want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned my head to the side, glaring at Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go- go to hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike huffed, looking over at Hannah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah nodded, turning the baton on and moving to my side, pressing the baton to my arm as the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped as Hannah stepped back, my chest heaving as I tensed. Bellamy’s eyes widened as the door closed behind him, turning his gaze towards Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike turned towards Bellamy, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Griffin is the enemy. She’s been living and interacting with the enemy and even speaks their language.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ai can’t hod op gon yu kom die.” (i can’t wait for you to die)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike turned towards me, glaring as he took the baton from Hannah, pressing it to my side, causing me to tense as I gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! She’s not the enemy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy grabbed Pike’s arm, pushing it away from me, moving to stand between us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not the enemy. She’s one of us. Everything she’s done has been because of Clarke. YN is innocent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike scoffed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She attacked you, a member of the guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not pressing charges.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike made a face, jerking back like he had been hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked up at Pike, slightly shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not pressing charges. You can’t hold her anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike shook his head, clenching his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Release Miss Griffin, Hannah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah scoffed, walking towards me and undoing the shackles while Pike looked over at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s being released into your care Bellamy. You’re responsible for her, you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, turning towards me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike nodded, glaring down at me before he walked towards the door, Hannah undoing the shackles around my ankle before she followed Pike out of the room. Bellamy turned towards me, placing his hand on my hip, the other going under my back, helping me sit up, causing me to groan. Bellamy kept his hand on my side as I held onto the edge of the table, everything slightly blurry. Bellamy reached up, placing his hand on my cheek, gently forcing me to look up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jerked back, shaking my head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, letting his hand drop to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, pushing myself off the table, gasping when I fell forward, Bellamy jerking forward, grabbing me before I hit the floor, pulling me into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN, please, just let me help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, looking up at him, tears in my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You- you killed all of them people, some of whom were my friends. Banto? He tried to protect me when Mount Weather came after us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sniffled, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tried to protect me last night, he did protect me. He dragged me away from the fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which honestly, you can’t even call it that. Because you all had guns and we didn’t. He had to knock me out because I tried to go back. He covered me in some foliage, made it where I couldn’t be seen and then he went back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sniffled, tears falling down my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found his body. I found Lyx. Adria. Dax. They were my friends. And they all had a bullet to the head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, pushing away from him, grabbing onto the table to hold myself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were my friends, and you killed them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Punching a member of the guard, who happens to be your boyfriend, ballsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up, smiling slightly as I shook my head, Kane walking into the room, sitting in the chair across from me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my boyfriend, not anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane made a face, tilting his head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, looking down at the knife in my hands, twisting it on top of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I chose Clarke. The night of the summit, he asked me to come with him but I couldn’t leave Clarke so he told me if I stayed, we were over. I stayed. I stayed and he went off and started a war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, looking over at Kane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He killed my friends. Banto was willing to die to keep Mount Weather from taking me and instead he kept my safe while Bellamy was killing my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane sighed, leaning forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN, Bellamy, he’s going through something. What happened at Mount Weather changed him. Not to mention, he saw you die. He stayed by your bedside for weeks before Abby was able to get him to take a break. That boy, he would do anything for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sniffled, lifting the knife and jamming it into the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I broke him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane sighed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure I did. But we both broke each other in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned towards Kane, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you supposed to change?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked down at what I was wearing, scoffing as I looked back up at Kane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have anything else to change into. Besides, Pike can kiss my ass. Now stop changing the subject, why are you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane sighed, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had Octavia sneak out of camp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she brought Clarke back to speak with Bellamy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, placing my hands on my hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane sighed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, lifting my hand as I shook my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nope. You had Octavia sneak out of camp and bring Clarke back, knowing they could’ve been shot just to talk to Bellamy knowing that he’s not on our side, he’s against us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane huffed, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shot him a look, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did our part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lexa and I. YN did too after she was done crying because you broke her heart. We had the problem solved and then you let Pike ruin everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here Clarke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arkadia needs to make things right or Lexa and the twelve clans will wipe us out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy clenched his jaw, huffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let her try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pushed the door open, Bellamy turning towards me as Clarke’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rushed to me, causing me to gasp as she hugged me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, sighing as I returned the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned back, looking me over, slightly making a face when Bellamy spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, looking over at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My twin senses were tingling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Bellamy, are you seriously not seeing what’s happening? You managed to start another war after we finished the first one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been at war since we landed. At least Pike understands that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, throwing my hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pike’s the problem! You saw what he was doing to me just to get intel! Bellamy please, this isn’t who you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head as he glared at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wrong. This is who I’ve always been. I let you, Clarke, O and Kane convince me that we could trust these people when they have shown us over and over who they are and I won’t let anyone else die for that mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, stepping forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy please, we need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, stepping forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy scoffed, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed softly, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked over at Clarke, offering her a small smile when she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, shaking his head as he looked at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left. You left and made me be the one to tell YN knowing that it would break her. She cried for two days!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bit my bottom lip, turning slightly when Clarke turned towards me, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, looking over at me, tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo-you left! You left me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, turning towards Bellamy, balling my hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left first! You left after you said you wouldn’t! You left without a goodbye! You left!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, tears streaming down my face as I sniffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promised me, made me promise you, always by your side, by my side, and you still left. And now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I don’t even recognize you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke placed her hand on my shoulder, stepping forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough Clarke! You are not in charge here, neither of you are and that’s a good thing because people die when you’re in charge. People die around you both all the time. And you were willing to let a bomb drop on my sister. You made a deal with Lexa who left us in Mount Weather to die and forced us to kill everyone who helped us. People who trusted me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke looked down at the floor, sitting down when Bellamy turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m sorry. I’m sorry for leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I knew I could because they had you, they had YN. And she had you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned when I heard cuffs clicking, my eyes widening when I saw Bellamy had cuffed Clarke to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy stood up as Clarke shook her head, turning towards me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, looking up at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You spent two months in a coma, and no one knew if you were going to wake up. You coded, twice. Do you know how I felt seeing you passed out in Lincoln’s arms? And then I watched your heart stop. And when you woke up, I couldn’t have been more relieved. But you were more worried about finding Clarke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s my twin! My sister!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I was your boyfriend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, tears streaming down my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was right then. We are over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, running towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed a chair, pushing it behind me, hearing Bellamy crash into it as I ran out the door, yelling over my shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back Clarke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running down the hall, I gasped when I hit someone, shaking my head as I stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I wasn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN? YN what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blinked, wiping the tears that had fallen as I sniffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Octavia! Bellamy, he cuffed Clarke to the table. He’s gonna turn her in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia clenched her jaw, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No he’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed my hand, pulling me after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe it or not, I am doing this for your own good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me and Octavia rounded the corner, Octavia running forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe it or not, we’re doing this for yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia kicked Glimmer in the knee, kneeing him in the face when he fell as I grabbed the other guard, punching him in the face. Bellamy shook his head as he looked between me and Octavia, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just hit a guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged slightly, glancing over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ve already hit a guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let her go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned when I heard yelling, turning towards Octavia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked between me and Octavia, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go, both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened when Clarke turned, grabbing Glimmer’s baton, turning and hitting it against Bellamy’s side, causing him to fall to the floor, twitching as his eyes closed. She grabbed the keys from him, unlocking her cuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke, hurry up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, jumping up as I knelt beside Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN! YN come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Go on without me, I’ll buy you both some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN, now is not the time to play martyr-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, turning around and glaring at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not! But I’m not just going to leave him! Not again, I did that once. Now I’m staying. But you need to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ste klir.” (stay safe.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sniffled, nodding as I offered her a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yu kom. Tell Lexa, I’m sorry.” (you too)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa looked up as Clarke walked in, glaring slightly as she paced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell us Clarke, how does this end. Have you come up with a way to save your people yet again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, huffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Only you can do that. What happened here was an act of war. Your army was here to help us and my people slaughtered them. You have every right to respond. Every right to wipe us out. Or, you can change the way you do things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra scoffed, turning and glaring at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should she change? Blood must have blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke tilted her head to the side, looking over at Indra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Because from where I stand, the only way that ends is with everyone dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back towards Lexa, stepping forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what kind of leader do you want to be? The kind who kills every chance she gets because that’s your way? Or the kind who shows the world a better way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa stopped pacing in front of Clarke, glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You consider letting massacre go unavenged a better way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it ends the cycle of violence, yes. If it brings about peace, yes. Someone has to take the first step. Let it be you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa clenched her jaw, turning, Clarke taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say you want peace, that everything you’ve done was to achieve that, yet here we stand on the brink of another war. A war you can stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa slightly shook her head, turning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is YN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She stayed behind. She, I don’t know what she’s doing. Pike wanted intel and his way of getting that was by shocking her. She said she was sorry, but she stayed in Arkadia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra turned towards Lexa, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander, you can’t seriously be considering this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not considering it. I’m doing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heda, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indra, our people act as if war is easier than peace. If that’s so, should we not try and achieve the more difficult goal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra shook her head, huffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Polis will not support you. Titus-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa turned, glaring at Indra as she yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Titus is my subject! They are all my subjects! Do you say they will defy me? Will you defy me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra shook her head, lowering her head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Heda, I will not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, turning towards Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let it be known. Blood must not have blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy walked down the hall, walking into the detention cells. The guards standing watch nodded at him as he passed them. Bellamy walked up to the bars, sighing to himself as he looked over at YN.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, her eyes red with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I chose to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped up, wiping her tears as she stalked towards the bars, weakly glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stayed because of you. Because I love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, sniffling as fresh tears started to fall down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And even though we’re apparently broken up, and you’re trying to push me away, I still love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy turned when he heard a broken sob from YN, clenching his jaw as he walked away, seeing a glimpse of her on her knees crying, Lincoln kneeling beside her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bitter Harvest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Previously:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This morning on a muddy field, our people paid tribute to those who have been taken from us by sending a message to the grounders. This land is ours now! Resist, and you will be met by force. Fight, and you will be greeted by death. Today is a new beginning. Mark it down, remember it, just like the grounders will remember it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Skaikru rejects the coalition. This is their land now. We can leave or we can die.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I call upon the armies of the twelve clans. In a day’s time, we lay waste to Arkadia and everyone within its walls.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did YN arrive last night?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is she?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Her guard protected her. She came back, covered in blood. She left.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Where did she go?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“She went after them”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My name is YN Griffin. My mother is Abby Griffin.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There are new rules Miss Griffin, rules that must be followed.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, the last person who called me Miss Griffin, I emptied a clip into his chest and watched him die. Hate for you to end up the same way.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I saw what you did! I was there! I can still hear the gunshots and the screams!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yo-you’re a mon-monster.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I h-h-hate yo-you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They arrested YN. Kane said she attacked Bellamy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“By now, Lexa’s probably already seen what you’ve done and soon she’ll have all of Arkadia surrounded by her army and she’ll kill every last one of you and she’ll save you for last so you can see your empire fall.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Miss Griffin is the enemy.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s not the enemy. She’s one of us. Everything she’s done has been because of Clarke. YN is innocent.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I found his body. I found Lyx. Adria. Dax. They were my friends. And they all had a bullet to the head.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s not my boyfriend, not anymore.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You left and made me be the one to tell YN knowing that it would break her. She cried for two days!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You promised me, made me promise you, always by your side, by my side, and you still left. And now? Now I don’t even recognize you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You spent two months in a coma, and no one knew if you were going to wake up. You coded, twice. Do you know how I felt seeing you passed out in Lincoln’s arms? And then I watched your heart stop. And when you woke up, I couldn’t have been more relieved. But you were more worried about finding Clarke.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s my twin! My sister!”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“And I was your boyfriend!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We are over.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not just going to leave him! Not again, I did that once. Now I’m staying.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I told you to leave.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“And I chose to stay. I</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> stayed because of you. Because I love you! And even though we’re apparently broken up, and you’re trying to push me away, I still love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning back against the wall of the dropship, I sighed, looking over at Lincoln.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln looked over at me, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved me in Mount Weather. If you hadn’t brought me back, I probably would’ve died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln huffed slightly, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did what anyone else would’ve done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed a laugh, looking over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one else would’ve come back after they were told to stay away and then save the person who tortured them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln shook his head, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You apologized for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never got to tell you, but I think what you did for Finn was honorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, leaning my head back, letting my eyes close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, sometimes I think what would’ve happened if I had just stayed out of it. If I had just let jus drein jus daun happen. If I hadn’t meddled. Would we have still managed to get inside Mount Weather? Would we have managed to find a way to get our people, all of our people out of the mountain without any blood spilled?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln sighed, causing me to jump when he placed his hand on my knee, causing me to open my eyes, looking over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t change the past YN, only the future. What happened in Mount Weather was not your fault. The decision Lexa made to leave Clarke and the rest of you was not your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not, but it was my fault that Finn went on a massacre in your village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln sighed, shooting me a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even going to try to talk you out of that being your fault. You wouldn’t listen anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the red hair, makes me unstable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln laughed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never lose your sense of humor YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went to say something when the room became deathly silent, causing me to make a face as I turned, seeing Pike walking in the room, a couple of guards behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN Griffin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, tilting my head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charles Pike, local idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike huffed a laugh, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d watch how you’d talk to chancellor Miss Griffin af-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know that I don’t care that your chancellor, right? I attacked Jaha and he was chancellor. You’re nothing special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, tilting his head to the side as he unlocked the door, pushing it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your warden Miss Griffin, and you’re getting out of here, today. However, there are rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A guard walked in behind Pike, stopping beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Gus Gallahger, he will be following you around, everywhere you go. He will be reporting on your every move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned, looking over at Gus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s tiny, like a little baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned back towards Pike, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think I couldn’t take him with my eyes closed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike grinned, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m counting on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike walked towards me, stopping in front of me, leaning down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, the moment you step out of line, there won’t be any more second chances, no one begging for your life to be spared. You will be punished, to the fullest extent of the law.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leaned forward, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike scoffed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gallahger will escort you to your room, there is a new pair of clothes waiting for you there. You are not to wear those clothes, speak grounder, or associate yourself with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned, standing up, standing toe to toe with Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nou yu know chon yu’re talking kom? (don’t you know who you’re talking to?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped when Pike reared his hand back, slapping me across the face, jerking my head to the side. I licked my lip, tasting blood. Lincoln went to step forward, causing me to shake my head as I turned back towards Pike, glaring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ai laik Wanhei, kwin fon the seduanon. Yu nou stand a chance.” (I am Wanhei, queen of the dead. you don’t stand a chance)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike glared, clenching his jaw as he turned towards Lincoln.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea. Her wording is off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned, looking up at Pike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you’ll never know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike glare, clenching his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here. Enjoy your two seconds of freedom, I have a feeling you’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned, mock saluting him as I walked around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn't count on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over at Gus, I tilted my head to the side, crossing my arms over my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you going to watch me change too? Because let me tell you, we’re gonna have some serious problems if that’s the case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus glared at me, causing me to scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around at least?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus didn’t bother to move, causing me to huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, pulling the jacket off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if that's the case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tossed the jacket onto the bed, pulling my boots off. I pulled my pants down, looking towards Gus as I tossed them on the bed. I reached up, undoing the harness keeping the vest together. I held it to my chest when the door opened, Bellamy walking in, his eyes widening as he looked between Gus and me before he clenched his jaw, glaring at Gus as he stalked towards him, glancing at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged, pointing at Gus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lil babysitter refused to leave the room while I changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, shaking his head as he grabbed Gus, dragging him towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to stay with the little grounder bitch at all times!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped when Bellamy punched Gus in the face, pushing him out of the room, slamming the door shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling Chancellor Pike!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy took a deep breath before he turned towards me, causing me to make a face, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched his jaw, balling his hands into fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, throwing my hands up, my top falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you! He wouldn’t leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell him to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I asked him to turn around! He just stood there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, slightly glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you even doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, sitting down in the chair that was in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard Pike let you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, with a babysitter. He goes wherever I go, gives reports to Pike. Pike, who’s just waiting for me to mess up so he can kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy made a face, leaning up when there was a knock on the door before it started to open, Bellamy jumping up and placing his foot on the other side of the door, stopping it from opening any further as he blocked the view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy, is Miss Griffin in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir, she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gus here tells me you forced him out of the room, punching him in the face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, slightly trying to close the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN is changing and Gus wouldn’t leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he is to stay with her at all times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head, yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not when she’s changing he doesn’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now son, calm down-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, leaning forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. She is my girlfriend and no little pipsqueak is gonna watch her change or watch her sleep, or follow her around all day. If you want her to be watched, fine, I’ll watch her but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, grabbing the blanket off the bed and pulling it over my shoulders, gripping it closed, walking towards Bellamy and ducking under his arm, standing in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Chancellor, sir, if I’m to be watched, there are going to have to be some boundaries, starting with Gus doesn’t watch me sleep, change or go to bathroom cause I don’t care about the repercussions, I swear to all things, I will stab him in the eyeball.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike looked down at me, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want Gus to still watch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged, tilting my head to the side as I glanced over at Gus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? It’ll be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, ducking back under Bellamy’s arm, hearing the door shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? You’re going to let Gus stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to be watched Bellamy. Besides, you hate my guts. So do you mind? I’m trying to change here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, sitting back down, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got five minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes, dropping the blanket and changing into the </span>
  <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/18/7f/5a/187f5add31d638781fa5661a15776e33.jpg">
    <span>clothes</span>
  </a>
  <span> that were laid out for me. I grabbed the cloak I was wearing, pulling it on instead of the jacket, pulling my hair up into a ponytail, turning towards Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy leaned forward, opening his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hela? Hela come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, I reached under the mattress, pulling out the radio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emerson was brought in today. He’s a gift, from Roan, to you and me. The decision on what to do to him is up to us, well, me since you’re not here but I need to know what you want me to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, turning onto my back, throwing my arm over my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dealt with Emerson more than I did, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, leaning back against the back of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still don’t remember what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I get flashes sometimes, I think, but nothing solid. Just, whatever you do with Emerson, I’ll back you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how are things there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Bellamy went all macho man on my babysitter, but I managed to keep Gus as my babysitter instead of Bellamy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke laughed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I figured you’d want to stick with Bellamy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, I think, but at least this way, we can talk. Cause my babysitter is literally a freaking stick, and a total idiot. Kinda makes you wonder how he’s a member of the guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing okay though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m getting on Pike’s nerves, probably gave him an ulcer or two. I’m avoiding Bellamy, Gus is like the shadow I never wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, why are you avoiding Bellamy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me when we were together that we were broken up, and then when he was going off on Pike he called me his girlfriend. We talked, or we tried to, but Clarke, I can still hear the bullets ringing and the screams. I-I attacked Banto, all because he was trying to protect me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN, Banto would understand. You were just trying to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t hate yourself for what you did in the heat of the moment. Just, get some sleep okay? I’ll check in tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, and Clarke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe next time, I’ll call you. I’m pretty sure when I’m not in here they check my room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better find a better place to hide the radio than under your bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said that’s where it was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay find, I’ll find a new place in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night Hela.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Heda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting down at one of the tables in the mess hall, I looked up when the radio Gus had gone off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gallagher report to Chancellor Pike’s office immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus looked over at me, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I’m staying right here. But don’t worry, I’ll still be under watch, Bellamy’s at the bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus turned, seeing Bellamy already looking at us. Gus nodded, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus scoffed, shaking his head as he turned, walking away. I thanked Ross when he placed a plate of food and a cup on the table, leaning back in the chair. I saw Bellamy getting up when someone sat down across from me, causing me to make a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaha smiled, leaving forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you again YN. Last time we saw each other you were trying to get Bellamy Blake pardoned for shooting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did pardon him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaha chuckled, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here Jaha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t two old friends talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not friends Jaha. I’m trying to eat here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By all means, go ahead. I would just like to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaha reached into his pocket, placing a small white chip on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salvation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A chip is supposed to be salvation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. If you take this chip, all your pain, your suffering, it will all go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I picked it up, looking it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By taking a chip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, leaning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That has got to be the biggest lie I’ve ever heard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaha leaned forward</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you take the chip YN, you’ll be happy. I know you suffer. You still carry the weight of your fathers death, the weight of killing your friend-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clenched my jaw, glaring up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaha tilted his head to the side, glancing down at the chip in my hands before he looked back up at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that if it wasn’t for you, Jake would still be alive. I also know that if you hadn’t interfered, your friend Finn would still be alive. I know that you and Mr. Blake just recently broke up, and I know you're upset about that. I heard how upset you were after you killed Mr. Collins in cold blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumping up, I pushed the table to the side, punching Jaha in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to talk about my dad! You’re the one who killed him! He was your friend and you killed him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaha fell back when I punched him again, kicking his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father was killed because you were born!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped, tears wheeling in my eyes as Jaha laughed, holding his hands up as he stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN, we both know I’m telling the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I punched him again, kicking his knee, yelling as he fell back to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you’re talking about!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN! YN, YN stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy grabbed me from behind, pulling me into his chest as I kicked him, trying to get to Jaha as someone helped him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go! Let me go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, tightening his grip on me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Just, just calm down-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down?! Calm down?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I managed to pull myself free from Bellamy, rushing towards Jaha and punched him in the face, knocking his head to the side. Bellamy managed to grab me again, pulling me back as Jaha laughed, his mouth bloody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned my head, seeing Pike walking towards us, Gus and a few other guards behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She attacked me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped, trying to pull myself from Bellamy’s grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was talking about my father! He said I killed my dad like I killed Finn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike turned towards Jaha, bending down and picking up the chip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaha we talked about this, you can not force people into taking this chip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike turned towards me and Bellamy, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get her out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, my hands coming to rest on top of Bellamy’s arms that were still wrapped around me, looking over at Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re- I’m not being arrested?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike huffed, grinning slightly as he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Miss Griffin, you’re not under arrest. But don’t worry, there’s still time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, looking over at Jaha, glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk about my father again or the choices I’ve made to keep everyone safe, I’ll snap your neck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaha grinned, nodding as he turned, walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Bellamy, be ready to go in thirty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, looking over at Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath, turning my head to the side and looking up at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can let me go now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, letting me go. I turned, walking towards the door when someone grabbed me, turning me towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, looking up at Bellamy and nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peachy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, slightly shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN, you know that you’re not to blame for your dad’s death right? And what happened with Finn-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, looking up at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was right about Finn and you know it. I’m the one who ended his life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was my friend and I- I killed him. Law on the Ark stated one child per family. My dad fought to keep me. If it wasn’t for me, he would still be alive. He’s dead because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled my arm from Bellamy, turning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN, it’s not your fault. None of it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, sniffling as I turned back towards Bellamy, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like you said, people die when I’m in charge and people die around me. You should stay away from me Bellamy, because I won’t be able to handle it if you die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heda? Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, I clenched the radio in my hands, growling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, I’m here. What’s wrong? Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sniffled, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the reason dad’s dead. He’s dead because law on the Ark was clear, one child per family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN, dad died because he was going to tell everyone about the oxygen depletion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No he wasn’t. Even Abby said so when we were in Tondc. Dad’s dead because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, sniffling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning on doing about Emmerson? You know, if blood must not have blood is law now, it wouldn’t be fair to kill Emmerson. Not after you managed to talk Lexa into sparing Arkadia. How is Lexa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s angry. At me, not you. She wishes you didn’t stay in Arkadia but she understands why you chose to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a great friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We come together tonight as we have countless times before to watch a man die. Wanheda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa handed a knife to the guard, the guard walking in front of Emerson, holding the knife out towards Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vengeance is yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke looked down at the knife before she turned, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard lowered the knife, walking back towards Lexa as Clarke turned towards Emmerson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if your death would bring me peace. I just know I don’t deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titus scoffed, walking down the steps and towards Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This man must die. If Skaikru will not take his life then Heda will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa glared, clenching her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heda will speak for herself. Enough, Titus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke turned towards Emmerson, glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be killing you for what you’ve done. I’d be killing you for what I’ve done. Ai ron disha her em sonraun op. Jus souda nou don jus.” (i give this man his life. blood must not have blood)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmerson screamed, the others in the room starting to murmur as Lexa stood up, yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silence! The crimes of the mountain cannot be answered by on eman. Wanheda knows this. Her actions show us a promise for a new future. A world in which violence does not always answer violence. A world in which our children can flourish without the shadow of death. This prisoner is banished from my land. He will live, but he will live with the ghosts of those he has lost. Haunted until the end of his days be the knowledge that he is the last of his kind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke stepped up to Emmerson, glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May you live forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into medical, I looked around, seeing Abby in the back. I sighed, walking towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped, turning towards me, her eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN! Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up, taking a step forward, reaching out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not hurt are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, taking a step back, causing her to lower her arms, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re close with Kane. I need you to get a message to him. I would, but my every move is being watched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby nodded, sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him whatever he’s planning, whatever the plan is, I’m in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, I’m sorry about dad. I- I know you never wanted me and if I wasn’t in the picture, he’d still be here. So, I’m sorry that he’s dead because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN th-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tried telling me in Tondc but I wouldn’t listen. So, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was hard to write. I didn’t realize I was already at the episode where Lexa dies and YN was supposed to be there for that but the story took a turn so that can’t happen anymore so this is mainly a flashback filler.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Previously:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think what you did for Finn was honorable.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t change the past YN, only the future.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm not even going to try to talk you out of that being your fault. You wouldn’t listen anyway.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s the red hair, makes me unstable.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Never lose your sense of humor YN.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The moment you step out of line, there won’t be any more second chances, no one begging for your life to be spared. You will be punished, to the fullest extent of the law.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nou yu know chon yu’re talking kom? Ai laik Wanhei, kwin fon the seduanon. Yu nou stand a chance.” (don’t you know who you’re talking to? I am Wanhei, queen of the dead. You don’t stand a chance.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have to stay with the little grounder bitch at all times.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. She is my girlfriend and no little pipsqueak is gonna watch her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your father was killed because you were born!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Talk about my father again or the choices I’ve made to keep everyone safe, I’ll snap your neck.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He was right about Finn and you know it. I’m the one who ended his life. He was my friend and I- I killed him. Law on the Ark stated one child per family. My dad fought to keep me. If it wasn’t for me, he would still be alive. He’s dead because of me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s like you said, people die when I’m in charge and people die around me. You should stay away from me Bellamy, because I won’t be able to handle it if you die.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell him whatever he’s planning, whatever the plan is, I’m in.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like a gona, strik won.” (warrior, little one)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, I looked over at Banto, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a compliment bestie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto laughed, looking over at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ai laik glad kom see yu.” (I am glad to see you.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you said we weren’t besties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto huffed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gotten better at speaking trig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged, glancing over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to. Clarke was in trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto shook his head, glancing over at me as we came up to the entrance of the village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You Griffin girls, you get into a lot of trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed, shaking my head as we climbed off our horses, walking through the entrance, Indra walking towards us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra smiled slightly when we came to a stop in front of her, nodding at Banto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is good to see you on your feet Banto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto nodded, looking down at Indra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra turned towards me, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come. Heda sent a rider announcing your arrival. I was expecting you hours ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, I shrugged slightly, looking over at Banto when he took Fenris’ reins from me, nodding as I turned back towards Indra, walking beside her when she turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lexa only just told me I was coming before we rode.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced over at Indra as we walked into a tent, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry we’re late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra grinned, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said you were late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up! Wake up strik won!” (little one)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, I shook my head, burrowing further into the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanhei get up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped when Banto pulled me up, turning towards him, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m up, I’m up, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto sighed, standing up, clenching his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re under attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking out of the tent, my eyes widened. I pulled my hand free from Banto’s grasp, rushing towards one of the injured who was being dragged back to the middle of the camp. I knelt beside them, grabbing their knife and cutting a hole in their sleeve, pulling it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need water, bandages, something clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grounder who was standing near us just stared, causing me to huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nau!” (now)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto knelt next to me as I placed my hands over the wound, looking down at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, looking over at Banto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto shook his head as the grounder handed me a rag, placing a bowl of water beside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can not help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, cleaning the blood away, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure I can. I’ve helped Clarke. I know the basics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leaned forward, pressing along the edges of the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gunshot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked over at Banto, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s attacking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto sighed, looking up at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arkadia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged, looking over at Banto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could go wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, rolling my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should work. We have to get close and we can’t get behind them so we attack from the front. A shield wall should work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t at the mountain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, glancing up at Banto as Indra helped tighten the armor they were putting on me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why there’s gonna be more than just one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But do you have to be in them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost half of the warriors are either injured or dead. Kinda don’t have a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, looking up at Banto as I took the sword he was handing me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, if Arkadia is the one attacking, I’m the only one who can get them to stop. Or, at least have a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto nodded, pulling the hood of my jacket up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ste klir strik won.” (stay safe little one)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping, I opened my eyes, feeling a pressure on my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened when a hand was placed over my mouth, trying to reach up, making a face when I couldn’t lift my arms or move my legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay still. Be quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, relaxing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adria?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adria nodded, causing me to huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protecting you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adria huffed, falling beside me. My chest was heaving as my eyes adjusted, turning my head and looking over at Adria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your shield wall fell. You were knocked out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not by bullet. Jax was hit and his shield hit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adria leaned up, clenching his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, we go now. It’s safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, Adria pulling me up, his arm over my head as he covered me. Adria pulled me behind a tree, standing in front of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Banto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Indra. They’re leading the fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, looking up at Adria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to be with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adria nodded, looking down at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay low and stay close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, clenching my jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adria nodded, leaning to the side, my eyes widening when Adria was knocked back, something wet hitting my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adira!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knelt down beside him, pushing his hair to the side, gasping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood was dripping from the wound, tears forming in my eyes as I shook my head, scrambling back into the bushes when I heard footsteps. I brought my knees up to my chest, keeping my gaze on Adria when I reached up, my hand shaking when I saw the tips of my fingers coated in blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strik won! Strik won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped when the bushes opened, scrambling back when Banto reached out towards me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strik won, it’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped, looking up at Banto, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adr-Adria is de-dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto nodded, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is, now we need to get you out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Indra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should be too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, seeing Lyx and Dax coming out of the shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By keeping Wanhei safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. We should be helping. The plan can still work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto shook his head, turning towards me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it can’t. Our Heda gave us specific orders, keep you safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She also said you’d listen to me. I’m telling you, we have to go back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re slaughtering everyone YN! You can not stay here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, taking a step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am staying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto shook his head, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped, feeling soaring pain in my head, everything becoming black as I fell forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto shook his head, tapping the back of my thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hit his chest, kicking my legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go! I need to help! I can make them stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto scoffed, flipping me so I was standing in front of him, holding onto my arms when I swayed slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not a fighter YN. You can’t beat bullets. Heda needs you alive. So alive you will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, clenching my jaw as I glared up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto shook his head, lifting his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped, ducking just in time before Banto’s hand hit my head. I gasped, pushing my hair back, looking up at Banto, Banto shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not a fighter YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been fighting since I landed Banto. I’ll fight you too if I have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto sighed as he fell back, his chest heaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ai laik sorry strik won.” (i am sorry little one)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto stood up, bending down and picking YN up. He carried her through the woods, stopping when he found an area that was hidden from view, big enough to hide YN. He carefully lowered her to the ground, covering her with leaves and sticks, making sure she was completely covered so she couldn’t be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ste yuj strik won.” (stay strong little one)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banto took a deep breath, turning and running back to the village, stopping when he came to Lyx and Dax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yu gonplei ste odon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Groaning, I rolled onto my side, looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing myself up so I was kneeling, I made a face when I looked down, seeing I was covered in leaves and twigs, some dirt smeared onto certain places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up when I smelled smoke, my eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jumped up, running back towards the village, coming to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears welled in my eyes as I looked around, shaking my head as I knelt beside a grounder, hesitantly reaching out and turning them onto their back, gasping. I jumped up, walking forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heya? Ak Laik Wanhei, Ai’m hir kom help. Beja, ste anyone hir?” (hello? I am Wanhei, i’m here to help. Please, is anyone here?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I checked pulses as I passed bodies, tears streaming down my face with each body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indra? Banto? Please, just, someone answer me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stopped when I came to the small hill, gasping. The field was littered with bodies, and I already knew that I wouldn’t find anyone alive. I walked along the edge of the village, my eyes widening when I saw Banto, running towards him, falling to my knees beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Banto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was leaning against the tree, slightly leaning forward. Hesitantly I reached out, biting my lip to keep from sobbing when he fell over, a bullet wound between his eyes. I shook my head, tears streaming down my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I moved back beside him, reaching up and pulling his hair free from the bun he had it, taking his knife and cutting his braid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yu gonplei ste odon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked down at the braid, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked down at his hands, making a face when I saw one of them was balled into a fist, reaching out and opening it, gasping. He was holding three braids, and I knew whose they were, causing more tears to fall down my face. I stood up, clenching the braids in my hand as I turned, looking around. I made a face when I saw a tent that wasn’t there before, clenching Banto’s knife in my hands as I walked towards the tent. My eyes widened when I saw Indra laying there, rushing to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat Banto’s knife down as I reached out, gasping when Indra sat up, her knife at my throat, applying pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indra, Indra it’s me, it’s YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra took a deep breath, letting the knife drop as she fell back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you hit? What hurts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, leaning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand, why would Kane do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra shook her head, her chest heaving as she looked up at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t Kane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then who was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gunshots ringing, people screaming.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Advance!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hit the stragglers!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No survivors!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The ground vibrated, my eyes clenching shut as I willed myself not to move.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When we’re done, we kill everyone who is still alive.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? No! We can’t. That’s-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My blood ran cold, and I had to fight the urge to jump up at the familiarity in the voice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We kill them all. No survivors.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But sir-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I thought I heard him but I, I don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lexa must know about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked down at my hand, opening my hand, the braids glaring back at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Banto is dead. My friends are dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indra reached out, placing her hand over mine, covering the braids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honor them. Go back to Polis, tell Lexa what happened here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clenched my jaw, balling my fist, looking down at Indra, slightly shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a better idea. I’m going to Arkadia. They’re not getting away with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My chest was heaving as I came up to the gates of Arkadia, glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Hold it right there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up, glaring at the guard as I slowly lifted my arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is YN Griffin.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Terms and Conditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Previously:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You Griffin girls, you get into a lot of trouble.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wanhei get up!”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m up, I’m up, what is it?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re under attack.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who’s attacking?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Arkadia.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure about this?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What could go wrong?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You could die.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If Arkadia is the one attacking, I’m the only one who can get them to stop. Or, at least have a chance.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is Indra?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Fighting.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“We should be too.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“We are.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“By keeping Wanhei safe.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“And alive.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are not a fighter YN.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t understand, why would Kane do this?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It wasn’t Kane.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Then who was it?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Bellamy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When we’re done, we kill everyone who is still alive.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What? No! We can’t. That’s-”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“We kill them all. No survivors.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have a better idea. I’m going to Arkadia. They’re not getting away with this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up, making a face at Gus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been requested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, following Gus out of the Ark, making a face as we walked to the gate. Pike turned towards me, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned, looking over at Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, Lexa wouldn’t forgive what you’ve done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike glared at me, Bellamy stepping forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We seek the one you call Pike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An army has fallen. Blood soaking the earth where he took their lives one by one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the war against Skaikru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clenched my jaw, crossing my arms over my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Life was taken. We demand life in return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike made a face, stepping forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My life? What are your terms sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, looking over at Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are no terms idiot, this isn’t a negotiation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By order of the Commander, you have been surrounded by an army of the twelve clans. In every direction, warriors wait to kill anyone who attempts to cross the blockade. To greet them as we greeted those we caught outside your walls today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tossed the guards armor down, glaring at Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We left the bodies for the animals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, turning towards Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked over at me, sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen this before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The men who wore those uniforms took a long time to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy, fall back. That’s an order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you do not give up your leader, you will all take a long time to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grounder turned, looking down at me, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heda waits gon yu kom rern Wanhei. Wor was bruing. Nau wor ste hir. Wanhei souda stin en gonplei.” (heda waits for you to return Wanhei. War was brewing. now war is here. Wanhei must stand and fight.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike turned towards me, stepping towards me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike pulled his pistol from it’s holster, flipping the safety off as he placed it against my forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he say?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stepped forward, the barrel digging into my head as I glared at Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot me, don’t shoot me. Either way, Lexa will have your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Choose the side that’s best for your people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do that everyday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jumped when there was a gunshot, my chest heaving as Pike lowered his gun, both of us turning towards Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So far, nothing has changed my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened as he walked past me, seeing the grounder lying on the ground, blood pooling around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t much of a plan, sabotaging the rover. Keeping an eye on Sinclair was an easy call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane shook his head, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it? Spying on your friend. That was easy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People here in camp are losing focus. There’s a threat outside these walls-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The threats inside the walls! Can’t you see that? Pike’s turning us against each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the chancellor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy tilted his head to the side, looking over at Kane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you forgotten that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane sighed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No I haven’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do the right thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the problem. No matter how I look at it, I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy scoffed, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Because the way I see it, Monroe died because of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now Pike’s locked up sinclair. You don’t think he’ll be the next to die?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about where this ends. Half the camp behind bars while the other half starves. People won’t stand for it. They’ll turn against Pike. but by then it’ll be too late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pike has a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pike’s always got a plan, and it’s always the same one. Take the fight to the grounders. That’s what got Monroe killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re crossing a line Kane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane sighed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No, I crossed it. I asked you here because I hoped you’d join me. It’s still not too late. To choose the right side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy clenched his jaw, glaring at Kane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what I came here to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy turned, walking towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tortured YN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy stopped walking, balling his hands into fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was willing to kill her just to get information on Lexa. Lexa, who is YN’s friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, turning towards Kane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN is blinded by Clarke. Everything she’s done, it’s been for Clarke. You know, we were fine until you all landed. You landed, and everything went to shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean when YN decided to start to think for herself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane sighed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When YN was in solitary, she would always talk about Clarke. How she had a sister. When Clarke stopped visiting her, it hurt YN. Clarke is her sister, her twin. Like your bond with Octavia, their bond is unbreakable. Their twins, one half of the same heart, the same soul. She’s not blinded by Clarke. She loves her. I’ve heard the stories. I know what they’ve done, what you’ve done, what YN has done. She’s stood by your side. And where are you? Because she needs you and you’re not there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, clenching his jaw as he glared at Kane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on the wrong side of this Kane. And so is YN. I’m doing everything I can to keep YN safe. Stop making it so hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking down the hall to my room, I turned my head to the side, glancing at Gus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to change, you can stay out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus huffed, nodding slightly as I walked into my room, closing the door behind me. Walking to the small closet in my room, I opened the door, pulling the back out, grabbing my clothes. I changed into them, pulling the boots on. I sighed, pulling my hair up into a loose ponytail before I opened my door, Gus’s eyes widening as he pushed off the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were supposed to burn them. I watched you burn them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned, shrugging as I tilted my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you notice you’re missing some clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus huffed, clenching his jaw as he reached for his radio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling Pike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, shaking my head as I walked towards Gus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I can’t let you do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus made a face, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reached out, punching him in the face. He fell to the floor and I ran towards him, grabbing his shock baton and pulling it from it’s holster, cutting it on and pressing it to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry not sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cut the baton off, running down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose you know anything about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact, I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ran out from behind the corner, cutting the baton on and slamming it into Pike’s side. Kane looked down at Pike when he fell to the floor, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left me no choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cut the baton off, my chest heaving as I looked over at Kane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane shook his head, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we’ve got to get him out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, sticking the baton in my boot, grabbing Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I helped Kane lift Pike into the back of the rover, punching Pike in the face. Kane shot me a look as we closed the doors, causing me to shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? He’s an asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane huffed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed, running to the drivers side, slamming the door shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know how to drive right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started the rover, grinning over at Kane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, totally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed, pressing the gas pedal. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“YN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane grabbed onto the dashboard as I drove to the front gate, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Kane, when would I’ve learned how to drive?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You volunteered!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I shrugged, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m crazy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“YN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened, slamming on brakes when Bellamy ran out in front of the gate, gasping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane leaned out the window, yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the hell out of the way Bellamy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy didn’t move, keeping his gaze on me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN drive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, my shoulders dropping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane turned towards me, his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drive YN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, cutting the ignition off, glancing at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t hurt him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors were thrown open, guards dragging me and Kane out of the rover, forcing us to our knees. Pike was helped out the back of the rover, rubbing his jaw as he glared at us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should’ve killed me yourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, glaring up at Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s still time. How’s the jaw?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike glared, clenching his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take them away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced up when the door opened, seeing Pike walking in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you know, the terms of martial law and of the Exodus charter give me both latitude and ultimate authority in determining your punishment. Do either of you have anything to say for yourselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I admire your adherence to the rule of late. I really do. But these are times when we have to look beyond the rules. To realize they were established to serve a world of the past, not of the future. I beg you one last time to see the world as it is. Not as it was. Or as you want it to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike sat down across from us, leaning forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I hope you believe that if I thought for one second that turning myself over to the enemy would secure the safety of our people, I would do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clenched my jaw, slamming my hands onto the table, the chains rattling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would! Because it did with Finn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike clenched his jaw, glancing over at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the boy you killed in cold blood? Only a deluded little girl would believe that it would ensure peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike stood up, glaring down at us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marcus Kane and YN Griffin, for the crimes of treason, kidnapping and attempted murder, I hereby sentence you both to death. Take them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I finally looked over at Bellamy, seeing the shock on his face, tears in his eyes as guards grabbed me, yanking me up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still love you Bellamy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Stealing Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Previously:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We seek the one you call Pike.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heda waist for you to return Wanhei. War was brewing. Now war is here. Wanhei must stand and fight.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He tortured YN! He was willing to kill her just to get information on Lexa. Lexa, who is YN’s friend.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like your bond with Octavia, their bond is unbreakable. Their twins, one half of the same heart, the same soul.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s stood by your side. And where are you? She needs you and you’re not there.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m doing everything I can to keep YN safe. Stop making it so hard.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You do know how to drive right?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh yeah, totally.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“YN. YN!”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on Kane, when would I’ve learned how to drive?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You volunteered!”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m crazy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YN drive.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Drive YN!”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t hurt him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I thought for one second that turning myself over to the enemy would secure the safety of our people, I would do it.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It would! Because it did with Finn!”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You mean the boy you killed in cold blood?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Marcus Kane, YN Griffin, I hereby sentence you both to death.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right sir, we found Gallagher tied up in the corridor of her hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike nodded, looking up at Mike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you search her room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did. We found this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike placed a radio on the desk, stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know where the other one is. We’re assuming it may be with her sister, Clarke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike nodded, grabbing the radio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike nodded, turning and walking out of the room. Pike turned towards Bellamy, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I still believe YN can be of use. She speaks their language and she’s been inside of Polis. She knows how their commander thinks, she’d be able to get her to lift the blockade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike shook his head, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Bellamy, but my decision is final.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned, shrugging as I looked over at Lincoln.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t leave you in here alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln smiled, shaking his head as he hugged me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln stepped back, looking me over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like a grounder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been cleaned. It was, it wasn’t when I was last here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln sighed, nodding slightly before he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like a warrior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strik gona.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln nodded, smiling softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little warrior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chancellor on deck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, my smile dropping as Pike walked towards us. Kane shook his head, glaring at Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still have time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike shook his head, glancing at Kane.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, looking over at the grounders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Each of you is guilty of the same crimes as Kane, and as such, you will share the same fate, death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chit ste em saying?” (what is he saying)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, slightly shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nou get yu daun.” (don’t worry)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln stepped forward, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My people are innocent. They know nothing. Don’t let them suffer for my crimes, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, Lincoln’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, looking up as Bellamy walked forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the others did was run through an open door, same thing we would do if we were in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike nodded, glancing at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that’s true. Kane, Lincoln, Sinclair, as the leaders of this coup, you will pay for your crimes with your lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike turned, glaring at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN, for conspiring with the enemy, attacking three members of the guard, attacking your chancellor, and conspiring to kill your chancellor, you will suffer the same fate. Execution is set for dawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, walking towards the bars as Pike walked towards the door, yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill you before you kill me asshole! Wamplei ste ai speclty!” (death is my specialty)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced over at Bellamy, seeing the blank look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you get it now? This is what Pike wants. He wants everyone here dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, I looked around the room, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere safe. Where no one can find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannah Greene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greene as in Monty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, causing me to make a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing then? Monty is my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pike has plans for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, clenching my jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I have plans for him too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked towards me, placing a needle at my neck, causing me to gasp as everything started to become blurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re drugging me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It keeps you complacent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln handed Octavia to Kane, Kane making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same thing you’d do for your people. Just, get her out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ste yuj.” (stay strong)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too. If I find YN, I’ll send her after you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane nodded, watching as Lincoln turned and walked back to Arkadia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clenched my jaw as I was dragged through the Ark, making a face when I saw Lincoln, Lincoln’s eyes widening slightly when he saw me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t free your people. But I can promise they’ll be cared for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln fell to his knees as I was forced to stop, Pike stepping forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lincoln of Trikru, you have been sentenced to death in accordance with the Exodus charter. Any last words?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln clenched his jaw, glancing at Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears were streaming down my face, mixing with the rain as Pike walked towards Lincoln, aiming his gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May we meet again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jumped when a gunshot rang out, watching Lincoln fall to the ground, something warm hitting my face. Pike turned towards me, clenching his jaw as he nodded. Someone came up behind me, undoing the metal cuff they had placed around my mouth. I glanced over at Lincoln, closing my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yu gonplei ste odon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia fell to her knees, sobbing. She clenched her jaw, glaring as Pike turned, her eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike walked towards her, lifting his gun. She jumped when another gunshot rang out, sniffling when YN fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Octavia clenched her jaw, shaking her head as she stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Itaclis are from Bellamy's view!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Previously:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you search her room?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“We did. We found this. We don’t know where the other one is. We’re assuming it may be with her sister, Clarke.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sir, I still believe YN can be of use. She speaks their language and she’s been inside of Polis. She knows how their commander thinks, she’d be able to get her to lift the blockade.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YN, for conspiring with the enemy, attacking two members of the guard, attacking your chancellor, and conspiring to kill your chancellor, you will suffer the same fate. Execution is set for dawn.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll kill you before you kill me asshole! Wamplei ste ai speclty!” (death is my specialty!)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you get it now? This is what Pike wants. He wants everyone here dead.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked up when the others walked into the cave, looking them over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Lincoln?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia clenched her jaw, balling her fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pike put a bullet in his brain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy’s eyes widened, slightly shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O, O I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia turned, punching Bellamy in the face. Bellamy fell to the ground, Octavia climbing on top of him and hitting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Octavia, that’s enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, glancing at Kane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay out of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia punched Bellamy in the face again, Miller huffing as he grabbed Octavia, pulling her off of Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, stop. Enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miller, let her go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miller scoffed, letting Octavia go, Octavia rushing towards Bellamy and punching him again, Bellamy falling backwards. She scoffed, glaring down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dead to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy pushed himself up, glancing over at Kane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whe-where’s YN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane shook his head, tears welling in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh-she’s dead. Pike shot her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy’s knees gave out, causing him to fall back down, tears streaming down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s YN Griffin, the twin.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I looked up, making a face. I grabbed the kid closest to me, yanking them in front of me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who’s YN?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The kid made a face, slightly shaking their head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve never heard of the twin?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I huffed, shooting the kid a look. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, right. She’s one of the council's daughters. Mother gave her up the second she was born. Been in the skybox all her life. She was put in solitary when she was fifteen, I think?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I nodded, pushing the kid away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I turned,  walking away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s catch a Griffin.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy was leaning against the wall of the cave, dried tears on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy come in, it’s Monty. I’m in trouble. Please say you still have your radio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we respond and Pike’s listening-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to channel seven. Please say you still have your radio. That’s seven words after the word trouble. It’s code. Go to seven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy, are you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monty, it’s Kane. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pike knows I helped you get out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you get to the dropship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, go there. I’ll bring you in. stay off the radio. Over and out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I looked around, sighing when I saw YN’s red hair. I pushed some kids out of my way, walking towards her, clenching my jaw when I saw Finn standing in front of her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It doesn’t mean that you have some magic claim on me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I watched as Finn grinned, walking closer to her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe not, but it’s like you said, this is all new to you which means I was your first kiss.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I came to a stop, Finn looking over YN’s shoulder, smirking at me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s something you’ll never have over me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>YN stepped back, shaking her head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>YN turned around, her face falling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bellamy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I shook my head, tears stinging my eyes. I turned, walking off, clenching my jaw. I turned when I heard Raven yell, seeing Finn laying on the ground, YN standing over him. I turned, running off when YN turned around. I walked into the dropship, climbing up the ladder to the top level, throwing myself into one of the seats, shaking my head. Clenching my jaw I jumped up, grabbing the nearest thing and throwing it. Pretty soon the top level of the dropship was trashed, tears streaming down my face as I fell to my knees, shaking my head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was supposed to be me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy clenched his jaw, looking over at Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One in the girl’s leg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy jumped up, knocking Octavia to the ground as the rest of Pike’s guard came out of the woods. Pike walked towards Bellamy, helping him up, cutting the rope from around his wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, pulling the rag from around his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got about five seconds to make me believe you’re still with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the others are in a cave not far from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You son of a bitch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia jumped up, running towards Bellamy when one of the guards shocked her in the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me the coordinates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, looking up at Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have the coordinates. But I can take you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike nodded, the others grabbing Kane, Monty and Octavia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure about the route? We’re getting close to the blockade line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why Kane set up out here. He didn’t think we’d risk it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike scoffed, looking down at Kane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he was wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s gonna happen to my sister? I know she has to answer for crimes but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what, I’ll make you the same promise I made Monty’s mother. Immunity for all past actions but if she screws up again,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She won't, I'll make sure of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cave’s just on the other side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep a sharp eye out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike’s eyes widened when a horn sounded, yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The blockade! Anybody got eyes? Get back to higher ground!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy flipped the safety off, pointing his gun at Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drop your weapon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia jumped up, knocking out the guards. Bellamy grabbed Pike, holding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We bring you Chancellor Pike of the sky people. O, translate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Osir bri yu chancellor Pike gon Skaikru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike clenched his jaw, glaring at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve killed us all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, glaring down at Pike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should’ve thought about that before you shot YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked up, yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take him and lift this blockade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teik em! Lift disha blokade!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards standing behind them were shot, the grounders rushing down the hill. Octavia bent down, grabbing one of the guards weapons, charging for Pike when Kane moved in front of her, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey no. the grounders are gonna need him alive. They didn’t get justice for Finn, we won’t get away with that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike grinned, clenching his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pike rushed towards Octavia, falling to the ground when he was shot in the shoulder with an arrow. Kane turned, walking towards the grounder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you taking him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the new commander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I join you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kane rolled up his sleeve, showing the brand for the coalition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re the thirteenth clan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t slow us down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monty walked towards Kane, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? We know nothing about the new commander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure. Go home. Tell our people what happened here. Tell Abby, I’ll look out for Clarke and I’m sorry about YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monty nodded, Kane turning and walking towards Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you do this for your sister? Or because it was the right thing to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy clenched his jaw, huffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It matters, until you see that, you’ll still be lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked up at Kane, glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it for YN. Because she didn’t deserve to die. And Pike killed her. So I did it for her. Everything I do is for her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper’s eyes widened when he saw someone lying on the floor, their back to him. He ran towards them, turning them onto their back, gasping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper reached out, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse, picking them up bridal style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper ran to the rover, sitting them in the passenger seat, jumping into the driver seat, glancing back at Raven before he started the rover, driving through the gates. He slammed on the breaks when he saw Clarke, his eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke ran towards the rover, looking up at Jasper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke made a face, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t understand I need to see Lincoln-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand! Lincoln is dead and we will be too if you don’t get in now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s eyes widened when they started to shoot, running around the front of the rover and climbing in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are they shooting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper started the rover, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Lincoln’s dead? That can’t be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper scoffed, glancing at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suddenly you don’t understand what dead means?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need him to take me to Luna. he’s the only one who knows her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper turned towards Clarke, yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! I don’t care okay? You really are the angel of death aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke looked in the mirror, making a face when she saw Abby, turning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke looked over, her eyes widening as she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that YN? What happened to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper shook his head, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I found her passed out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she- is she alive?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jasper nodded, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Nevermore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Previously:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where’s Lincoln?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Pike put a bullet in his brain.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wh-where’s YN?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Sh-she’s dead. Pike shot her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s catch a Griffin.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was supposed to be me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell Abby, I’ll look out for Clarke and Im sorry about YN.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you do this for your sister? Or because it was the right thing to do? It matters, until you see that, you’ll still be lost.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I did it for YN. Because she didn’t deserve to die. And Pike killed her. So I did it for her. Everything I do is for her."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that YN? What happened to her?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know. I found her passed out.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Is she- is she alive?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That army could’ve attacked us at any time and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the didn’t attack, you did that. You were hurting and you lashed out because that’s what you do. There are consequences Bell, people get hurt. People die. Your people. Monroe’s dead. Lincoln is dead. YN is dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miller looked between Bellamy and Octavia, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, following Miller out of the cave, watching as the rover stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need your help! We have to get her inside before she wakes up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked over at Jasper, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you followed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper shrugged, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miller turned, barking orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to the ridge. Radio if you spot anyone following. Harper will stay here on watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy’s eyes widened slightly when he saw Clarke climb out of the rover, Clarke glancing up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need help moving her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy made a face, walking towards her. He gasped when he saw the familiar head of hair, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miller gently pushed Bellamy to the side, leaning into the rover and picking YN up, her head rolling to the side. Bellamy shook his head, tears welling in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Octavia said-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw her die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke looked over at Octavia, shrugging slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper said he found her like this. We need to get her inside so I can look her over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia nodded, helping Miller carry YN into the cave, Bellamy taking a deep breath, following after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper shook his head, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you on the radio. Raven is not Raven anymore. None of them are. Jaha’s been chipping everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, looking up from where she was kneeling beside YN.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper’s right. I’ve seen it with my own eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper turned, glaring at Clarke as he yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your help, alright!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy reached out, placing his hand on Jasper, shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just take it easy and explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaha is using the chips to control everyone. You swallow it and it changes you. You forget who you are and then you see this thing, Alie. Only, she’s not really there. She made Raven slit her own wrists. She was trying to get it out of her head. I was trying to help her but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinclair sighed, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so let’s help her now. Did she say how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was working on building something. She needed one of our old wristbands but Jaha destroyed all of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke made a face, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second, does it look like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke opened the container holding the flame, showing it to Jasper, Jasper shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy made a face, looking down at the flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaha offered YN the chip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke made a face, closing the container, looking up at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She punched him in the face, beat him up pretty good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven jumped up, running out of the cave, Jasper and Bellamy running after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grabbed Raven, Jasper’s eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Raven finds out where we are, so will Alie. She’ll come for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper pulled a reaper sick from his pocket, sighing as he injected it into Raven’s neck, Raven slumping in Bellamy’s hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reaper stick, last dose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy made a face, looking over at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Alie doesn’t know where we are. And besides, you said so yourself, we can’t move YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I know where we can get a wristband, and help for YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go! Let me go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell do we get that thing out of her head?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Untie me! Untie me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke looked up, seeing Bellamy at the entrance, walking towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, glancing at Niylah before he turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bring YN in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, watching as Bellamy walked out, turning towards Niylah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niylah, we didn’t have a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy walked back out to the rover, walking to the back of it, looking down at YN. She was still laying in the same spot they had put her in, her chest slowly rising and falling. Bellamy sighed as he climbed into the back of the rover, sitting down beside her head, tears welling in his eyes as he reached out, pushing her hair back out of her face. There was a bruise along her jaw, spreading down her neck and up to her ear. There was dried blood on her face, and Bellamy had to bite his lip at the realization of whose blood it was. Bellamy shook his head, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead, tears streaming down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, bending down and picking YN up, holding her to him as he climbed out of the rover, cradling her head to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be okay, I- I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked into the trading shop, glancing at Clarke and Niylah as he walked into the room where Raven and the others were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay her over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, Sinclair holding YN’s head steady as Bellamy lowered her onto the table they had cleared off for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy jumped slightly, shaking his head as he turned, looking down at Clarke, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niylah said we can work in here. So how do we do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We think Raven wanted to use this wristband to generate an emp. Which is freaky brillant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke made a face, tilting her head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meaning what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A targeted electromagnetic pulse could destroy the chips circuitry. We could use this to send an emp along Raven’s own nervous system. Just need to reverse the polarity, a wire for external input and attach a battery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what would that do to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, emps don’t affect our bodies. But I don’t know the mechanics of how this chip integrates with her brain. This was Raven’s plan. She wouldn’t do it if it would destroy her brain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia scoffed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends how bad she wanted it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinclair shot Octavia a look, huffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regardless, without an electromagnet, this is just talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do we get one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Ark. Every station had a pulse inductive thruster for maneuvering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arkadias out of the question. It’s too dangerous, you heard them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We use the dropship. It has PI thrusters just like the Ark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, okay, I’ll go salvage the magnet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monty shook his head, looking up at Sinclair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh no. you should stay with Raven and figure out how this thing works. I’ll take the rover. Be back by the time you finish the device.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia stood up, walking towards Monty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked up, leaning forward, Octavia glaring at him, clenching her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, watching as Octavia walked towards YN, placing her hand on her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up soon sestra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about YN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, looking up at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find anything physically wrong with her. She’s probably over exerted herself. Her body is trying-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your saying she’s in a coma. Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but she is resting. She just needs some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, shaking his head as he sat down, looking over at YN.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand. Kane and Octavia both said they saw Pike shoot her. If they saw her get shot, then how is she here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found her in a hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked up, looking over at Jasper as he walked towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was laying on her side. There was, the walls had blood on them. I think, I think she might’ve gotten into a fight with someone but there wasn’t anyone else in the hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked down at YN, placing his hand over hers, hating how familiar this all felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my fault she’s like this. It’s just like Mount Weather all over again, and it’s my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault Bellamy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy scoffed, cutting a glare at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get to say that Clarke. But you wouldn’t know. You haven’t been there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Falling to the ground I gasped, my chest heaving, my ears ringing. I was kicked onto my back, the rain falling harder as Pike walked into my line of vision, standing over me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You still have your uses.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pike nodded, stepping back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take her away and clean that up.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I gasped, shaking my head as I pushed myself onto my knees, trying to get to Lincoln, yelling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! No! Don’t you touch him!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I groaned when someone kicked me in the face, falling back, black spots filling my vision.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All you have to do is say yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I groaned, shaking my head as I came to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Says yes and all your pain, all your suffering will be gone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I shook my head, looking up, seeing Jaha standing over me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Th-there’s no such thing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take the chip, you’ll see that I’m right.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I scoffed, glaring up at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And one would think that you’d be afraid to come near me after last time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaha grinned, chuckling as he reached up, his fingers skimming over the stitches.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is true. But I know you YN, I know the pain you feel.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I glared at him, shaking my head as I tried to pull at the restraints.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t know anything about me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know that given time, you will say yes. In the end, they all say yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking away the blurriness, I made a face, my eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jerked up, wrapping my arms around Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leaned back, Clarke sitting down beside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were with Lexa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, biting her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lexa is dead. Ontari acecened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? That’s not- what do you mean Lexa is dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, looking over at me, tears in her eyes. I leaned into Clarke’s side, wrapping my arms around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Titus, he was aiming for me but he missed, he hit Lexa instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ontari, that’s Roan’s sister right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, sniffling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and she’s- she’s gonna ruin everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we stop her. Wanheda and Wanhei, together again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sniffled, smiling softly as she took my hand in hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teina agin.” (together again)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, reaching up and wiping her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really glad you’re not dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, slightly shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know really. I remember seeing Lincoln fall and Pike walking towards me. There was a loud popping sound, like multiple gunshots I think. I felt like I was on fire and I couldn’t move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it really is like Mount Weather all over again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, squeezing her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except we’re together. Ontari doesn’t stand a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked around, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, glancing at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niylah’s trading post.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, titling my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, looking over at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Short version?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raven took the chip, we’re trying to get it out of her head. She can’t know where we are or Alie will come after us. We have to take turns watching her, make sure she doesn’t try to hurt herself trying to get free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s the AI that’s controlling everyone, including mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tilted my head to the side,looking over at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “She took the chip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw her, when we were leaving Arkadia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if we manage to get the chip out of Raven’s head, theoretically we should be able to get it out of Abby’s right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, looking over at me, tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t thought that far ahead yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up, my eyes widening slightly. Bellamy was standing at the doorway, tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, biting my bottom lip. Clarke sighed, gently squeezing my hand as she looked over at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just about to do an exam. Give us a few minutes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, not taking his eyes off of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy turned, walking back out. I shook my head, pulling my hand from Clarke’s as I placed my head in my hands, crying. Clarke rubbed her hand up and down my back, shushing me as I cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to talk to him just yet YN, okay? If you need time, you take it. However long that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pushed the curtain to the side, walking out of the room, spotting Niylah behind the bar. I sighed, walking towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niylah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You found her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, leaning against the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, looking over at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niylah clenched her jaw, glaring at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s dead because of your people. Because of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was there, in the village. I was there when they were attacked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, looking me over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet here you stand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reached down, pulling Banto’s knife from my boot, the four braids dangling off the handle. I set the knife on the bar, pushing it towards Niylah. She made a face, turning towards me as she picked the knife up, examining it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The knife is my friends. The braids are also my friends. All of whom died in the village to protect me. I am sorry about your father. And I’m sorry for any part I might’ve played in it. Truly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niylah nodded, glancing over my shoulder as she laid the knife back down, pushing it towards me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yu don a trikova.” (you have a shadow)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, tilting my head to the side as I grabbed the knife, slipping it back into my boot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blak mop gon hir?” (black mop of hair)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She nodded, looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sha.” (yes)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, glancing over my shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Belomi.” (bellamy)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yu beda talk kom em.” (you should talk to him)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, looking over at Niylah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ai can’t. Nou, nou yit.” (i cant. not, not yet.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up when I heard a commotion, seeing Bellamy pulling Clarke out of the room, tears streaming down her face, causing me to make a face as I walked towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I let her get to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shot him a glare, turning back towards Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should take a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, offering Clarke a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s my turn. I’ll let her beat me up for awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, offering me a small smile as I walked into the room, Raven already looking at me as I walked to the chair that was by the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if it isn’t the killer sister. How does it feel, knowing you killed the only person who would ever love you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clenched my jaw, glancing over at Raven, seeing the grin on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because let's face it, Bellamy doesn’t love you. How could he? I mean, you picked the grounders over him. And Finn, you just killed him without a second thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes, sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep talking Alie. All you’re doing is giving us more reason to kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven scoffed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Raven, not Alie. You know, Abby’s here with me. She told me how relieved she felt when she heard that Pike killed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, shaking my head as I crossed my arms over my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Do tell, what else did she have to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven grinned, tilting her head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you were born, you still had to be fed. She would go into the skybox to feed you and she hated every moment of it. One time, she was just so tired of having to deal with you, she thought about killing you. It would’ve been easy because you were just a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clenched my jaw, not bothering to give her a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She could’ve blamed it on any number of things but then your dad found out. After that, he was the one who fed you and she resented him for it and she resented you. She still does because if it wasn’t for you, she would’ve been happy with Jake and he would still be alive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned towards Raven, smirking slightly as I tilted my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, for someone who wants to get out, you sure are talking a lot instead of trying to get free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven huffed, glaring at me as she pulled at her restraints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kill everything you touch. You father, Finn, the kids from the dropship, Lexa, Banto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned, tilting her head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty soon, Clarke will be dead. Bellamy will be dead. Everyone you know will be dead because that’s what you do YN, you kill everyone. Because wherever you go, death follows. Wanhei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up when Jasper walked in, getting up and walking towards him, wrapping my arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Jasper. Maya was a really sweet girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper made a face, leaning back and looking down at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You met Maya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded slightly, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so. I get flashes of Mount Weather and lately there’s a girl with black hair. I don’t see her face but I can hear her voice, at least, I think it’s her voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up when Bellamy walked in, sighing softly as I grabbed Jasper's hand, squeezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper nodded, smiling slightly when I turned, walking back to my seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at your united front.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven scoffed, looking over at me, grinning before she glanced at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, almost united front.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned towards Jasper, tilting her head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, why do you give Bellamy a pass for murdering your girlfriend? What was her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper clenched his jaw, glaring at Raven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk about Maya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, looking over at Jasper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to listen to this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s all protect Jasper. Jasper is so sensitive. Jasper’s lost someone. Everyone cater to his feelings. We’ve all lost someone. You don’t see us falling apart. You don’t see us getting wasted, being useless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took a pill to take your pain away. You gave up your memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then, why should we expect anything more? You used to get high off people’s medicine. Being a selfish loser was your only move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears were streaming down Jasper’s face as he balled his fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all we see when we look at you. A coward. A waste of breath. Why do you even bother living? You’re weak. Pathetic. You can’t save me. You can’t even save yourself. And you couldn’t even save what’s her name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper turned towards Raven, yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know her name!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy moved in front of Jasper, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper, think. It’s not Raven talking. And you’re giving her what she wants. Go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper huffed, nodding as he walked out of the room, Raven grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just me and the king and queen. Come on Bellamy, we’ve had our fun together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy clenched his jaw, balling his hands into fists as I turned my head to the side, looking down at the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t we? It’s ok. We don’t have to talk about it.I know it’s a hard topic for YN. But I do have one question. Does it bother you that you don’t get any credit for the genocide at Mount Weather? Clarke gets to be the commander of death and YN is the queen of the dead and hell. But you murdered all those people too, and you’re just forgotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven made a face, tilting her head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then again, you didn’t get any credit for the culling on the Ark either. How many people suffocated when you threw away my radio? At least Clarke was saving her own people. You were just saving your own ass. Of course, that’s nothing compared to killing your own mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jerked to the side, seeing Raven grinning as she watched Bellamy, Bellamy’s jaw clenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just had to take little sister to her first dance, you might as well have just shoved Aurora out the airlock yourself. Do you think she’d be proud of you now? Off the kind of leader you’ve become?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clenched my jaw, standing up, glaring at Raven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. You don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re just trying to get a rise out of someone so you can get free and it’s not going to work. So just shut up or you get gagged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven smirked, tilting her head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or would she see the truth, like the rest of us do? That’s you’re a follower. Clarke’s been back for one day and YN hasn’t even been awake for a full day yet and you’re already taking orders. A good little knight, by his queens side. Too bad you were never that devoted to Gina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Gina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, looking over at Raven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. Gina was already dead when Mount Weather blew up. And you avenged her, right? I mean, you picked up a gun and slaughtered an army that was sent to protect us. That had nothing to do with blowing sweet Gina to bits. That had everything to do with YN staying with Clarke. But hey, a grounder’s a grounder right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father, you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, my eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niylah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killed him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rushed forward, punching Bellamy in the face. My eyes widened when Clarke and Jasper came in, pulling Niylah off of Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niylah, you can’t be in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper shook his head, huffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too late. Raven’s already seen her. Alie knows we’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched Bellamy walk out of the room, glancing at Clarke when Raven spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even going to go and comfort him murderer? How many times has he comforted you? But I guess you can’t forgive him for killing even though you’ve done the same thing and he’s forgiven you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She warned us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked over at Jasper, Clarke shaking Raven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come Raven, wake up. Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper grabbed a metal bar, causing me to make a face as I stepped back from the bed, walking towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke looked up as Jasper walked towards the table where the flame was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alie did that to Raven. She’s never gonna get this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke ran past me, rushing towards the table where Jasper was, Jasper grabbing the flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, give it back! Stop! It’s Lexa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened, tears streaming down Clarke’s face as she sniffled, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Lexa. Part of her is still in there. I saw them cut it out of her head, I’m not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a face, shaking her head. Bellamy stepped up behind me, causing my breath to hitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke turned, looking at me and Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both the AIs were made by the same person. Both tap into human consciousness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned towards Sinclair, tilting her head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They must work similarly, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinclair nodded, slightly making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s probably only one pathway to consciousness, so it’s possible, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does this have to do with anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen an AI get removed before. Help me get her on her side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We helped roll Raven onto her side, me and Octavia holding her steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the med kit from my bag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monty handed Clarke the small bag, Clarke pulling the scalpel out, Sinclair making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, woah, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke looked up at Sinclair, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke took a deep breath, cutting the back of Raven’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held a cloth under the cut, a goo pouring out, causing me to make a face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be whatever’s left of the chip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven started to move, coughing. Me and Octavia helped her back onto her back, Sinclair kneeling beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get her up, come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We helped Raven sit up, Octavia grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never thought I’d be so happy to see someone in pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven chuckled, her face scrunching in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke walked towards Jasper, Jasper looking up at her, tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t do what you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed her the flame, Clarke watching him walk off. I sighed, walking towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is all that’s left of Lexa. I- I hated her for so long because she made the choice to save her people, knowing that I would’ve done the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, looking up at me, tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that you're mad at Bellamy, but don’t make the same mistakes I did. Lexa is gone. But Bellamy’s still here and he loves you. So, so just forgive him. Because you can still be with the person you love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped up, shaking her head as she wiped her tears, walking out of the room. I huffed, sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up, smiling slightly as Octavia knelt in front of me, placing her hand on my knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, placing my hand over hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m really sorry I couldn’t save Lincoln.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Pike still alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We gave him to the blockade. I’ve no idea if he’s dead or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s still alive, I’ll help you kill him. Whatever you want to do, I’m in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for not telling you about Bellamy. But you wouldn’t have helped if you knew the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niylah sighed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t give either of us the chance to find out. Just go, Clarke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, walking out as I walked towards Niylah, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t stay here. If you do, you’ll end up just like our friend. You need to run. You should run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niylah nodded, looking down at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time for a supply run anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, Niylah turning to go into the back room when she stopped, turning towards me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ste bilaik y yu refuse kom talk kom em? Gon gon the gonakru?” (is that why you refuse to talk to him? because of the army?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sha.” (yes)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, glancing up before she turned, walking into the room. I took a deep breath, walking out of the trading post, seeing Bellamy pacing near the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll recover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped, turning towards me, his eyes wide before his shoulders fell, taking a deep breath as he walked towards me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I? What do you do when you realize, you might not be the good guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, shaking my head as Sinclair yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe there are no good guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, seeing Jasper helping Raven out of the trading post. They stopped near us, Raven nodding slightly as she looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m sorry for all the crap I said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for punching me in the face, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven grinned, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you definitely deserved that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed, shaking my head as Clarke walked towards us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. there’s one thing I don’t understand. Why did Alie want you to kill yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I know why she wants the second AI.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy made a face, slightly tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the only thing that can stop her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s stop her.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter there is a flashback that can lead to the interpretation of sexual assault. If that triggers you in any way, please do not read! There will be a trigger warning set before that part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Previously:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There are consequences Bell, people get hurt. People die. Your people. Monroe’s dead. Lincoln is dead. YN is dead.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need help moving her.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s dead.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“No, she’s not.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jaha offered YN the chip.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“She punched him in the face, beat him up pretty good.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re saying she’s in a coma. Again.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“No, but she is resting. She just needs some time.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t understand. Kane and Octavia both said they saw Pike shoot her. If they saw her get shot, then how is she here?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s my fault she’s like this, it’s just Mount Weather all over again and it’s my fault.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not your fault Bellamy.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You get to say that Clarke. But you wouldn't know. You haven’t been there.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take the chip, you’ll see that I’m right. I know you YN, I know the pain you feel.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t know anything about me.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, that given time, you will say yes. In the end, they all say yes.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lexa is dead. Ontari acecened.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wanheda and Wanhei, together again.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Teina agin.” (together again)<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How does it feel, knowing you killed the only person who would ever love you? Because let’s face it, Bellamy doesn’t love you. How could he? I mean, you picked the grounders over him. And Finn, you just killed him without a second thought.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Abby’s here with me. She told me how relieved she felt when she heard that Pike killed you.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She thought about killing you. It would’ve been so easy because you were just a baby. But your dad found out. He fed you after that and she resented him for it and she resented you. She still does because if it wasn’t for you, she would’ve been happy with Jake and he would still be alive.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You kill everything you touch. Your father, Finn, the kids from the dropship, Lexa, Banto. Pretty soon, Clarke will be dead. Bellamy will be dead. Everyone you know will be dead because that’s what you do YN, you kill everyone. Because wherever you go, death follows. Wanhei.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I get flashes of Mount Weather and lately there’s a girl with black hair. I don’t see her face but I can hear her voice, at least, I think it’s her voice.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not even going to go and comfort him murderer? How many times has he comforted you? But I guess you can’t forgive him for killing even though you’ve done the same thing and he’s forgiven you.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I get that you’re mad at Bellamy, but don’t make the same mistakes I did. Lexa is gone. But Bellamy’s still here and he loves you. So, so just forgive him. Because you can still be with the person you love.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is Pike still alive?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“We gave him to the blockade. I’ve no idea if he’s dead or not.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“If he’s still alive, I’ll help you kill him. Whatever you want to do, I’m in.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>“What do you do when you realize, you might not be the good guy?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe there are no good guys.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled the rover into the hangar, climbing out and joining the others by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close it up and turn the rover around. We need to get out of here quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like they just got up and walked away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in and out. Have as much gear as you can into the rover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get the map.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia turned, Jasper nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll uh, go with her. Probably shouldn’t be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinclair huffed, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t wanna look here huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper huffed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven made a face, shaking her head as Jasper followed after Octavia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the rush? They won’t be coming back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alie’s mission is to chip everyone. It wouldn’t make sense to return to a place she’s already took.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might make sense if there was someone in that place, ie you who could tell us stuff like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good point. Let’s look here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, walking towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, seeing Clarke and Bellamy facing me, Clarke’s arms crossed over her chest as she shot me a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting something from my room. Though there’s a chance it might also be in Pike’s office. If he found it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, walking out of the hangar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN, wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, grabbing Bellamy’s arm, stopping her from following after YN.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, looking up at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give her some time. When she’s ready, she’ll come to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? And when’ll that be?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Clarke sighed, shrugging slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I do know that she’s upset. She’s hurt. When she’s ready to forgive you, she’ll be there. Just give her some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing the door to my room open, I sighed, looking around. Everything was a mess. I shook my head, walking towards the bed, pushing it to the side. I knelt down, pulling one of the floorboards up. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was still there, picking it up. Indra had given me a sword when we had arrived at the village, saying it was a gift from Lexa. I stood up, flipping the sword like Indra had shown me, grinning. I pulled my jacket off, slipping the sword in its holster on the back of the jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guiding light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I froze as I was putting my jacket back on, tensing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t met, not officially at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked in front of me, smirking as he reached out, grabbing my jaw, forcing me to look up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Emerson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>💥  Trigger Warning 💥</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s amazing. You look exactly like her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I huffed, shooting him a look.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s what happens when you’re twins.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He shook his head, his eyes slightly wide.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We don’t see very many twins in the mountain. Genetics and all that. You both look exactly alike, except for your hair, why is that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I shrugged, shooting hima look.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Had to have some way to tell us apart.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like fire and ice.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He walked closer to me, grinning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wonder, what else is similar?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I shook my head, pulling at the restraints.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, don’t touch me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He grinned, placing his hand on my leg.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mr. President said I could have some fun.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He leaned over me, smirking as his hand moved higher up my leg, his other hand grasping my face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And we’re gonna have so much fun together.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>💥  END Trigger Warning 💥</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, jerking back out of his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, stepping forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cage was right, you would be our little guiding light. You managed to do the one thing we could never do, kill the commander and kill your people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t kill Lexa. And my people aren’t dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emerson scoffed, tilting his head to the side, stalking towards me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place is like a ghost town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a step back, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emerson grinned, reaching behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but I’m not too worried about them right now. You and your sister, you’ve both been a serious pain. You both need to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ducked when he swung a baton, grabbing a chair and pushing it behind me, running out of my room, grabbing the door and pulling it close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted to play, you should’ve just said so. I love playing with you guiding light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~Outside~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked up, turning on his heel, his eyes widening as Clarke ran, coughing. He caught her before she fell, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it? What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke coughed, shaking her head as she looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emerson. He’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke, if Emerson has the others, where’s YN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke clenched her jaw, standing up, glancing down at Sinclair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was in Mount Weather. He knows YN. He probably already has her with the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, tightening his grip on his gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s holding a grudge, he’ll kill her first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, grabbing the radio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if I can help it. Emerson, I know you’re listening. We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need to do anything. You should’ve killed me when you had the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now you’re here to kill me, is that it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let my friends go. Do that and you can have me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re brave Clarke, I’ll give you that. Almost like someone else I know. They’re lucky to have a friend like you. And YN, she’s a pretty little thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy clenched his jaw, slightly shaking his head, glaring at the radio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to the airlock. No weapons. Right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke clenched her jaw, handing Bellamy her gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy made a face, taking her gun from her, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saving them. Look, when it’s over, take this to Luna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke handed Bellamy the container holding the flame, biting back tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raven will know what to do with it. And tell YN, tell her I love her. Promise me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, clenching his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You don’t get to do this, not again. You’re out of your mind if you think I’m letting you do this alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy, this is my fault. I’m not letting anyone else die for my mistake okay? So take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, shooting her a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you through? I don’t know what happened between you and Emerson in Polis. But I do know that letting him kill you here today is a stupid plan. Plus, YN already hates me, I’d really rather not have to tell her that you died being an idiot because I’m pretty sure she’ll kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke snorted, grinning slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta better plan then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, grinning slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You distract, I shoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke held her hands up as she walked to the airlock, taking a deep breath when she saw Emerson walk around the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I held up my part of the deal. Your turn. Let my friends go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell Bellamy to show himself first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke made a face, slightly shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emerson scoffed, grabbing Octavia, hitting her across her face before he grabbed a knife, placing it at her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy walked closer, Emerson grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, now take out the clip and throw it down the hall. Put the gun on the ground and get inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, you wanted me. I’ll get inside once you let them go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emerson shook his head, glancing at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was talking to Bellamy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emerson applied pressure, cutting Octavia, Bellamy shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay! Just stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy, don’t do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy put his gun down, walking towards the airlock, Emerson grinning as he tossed him a pair of cuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emerson pulled out a gun, pointing it at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on your knees, Clarke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke huffed, clenching her jaw as she knelt on the floor, Bellamy walking into the airlock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your hands behind your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her hands, Emerson walking out of the airlock, sealing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can do anything you want with me. Just let my friends go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All this talk about my friends, nothing about YN though. Aren’t you curious, where she is? I mean, you don’t know how long I’ve been here, planning, hiding. There’s no telling what I could’ve possibly done to her with all this time on my hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy clenched his jaw, glaring at Emerson as he jumped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she? Where is she!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emerson grinned, looking over at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She called out for you in Mount Weather. Bellamy and Clarke. Clarke and Bellamy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, tilting his head to the side as Bellamy hit the wall of the airlock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had my fun with her, you know. A little game I’d play. I’m winning so far. I wonder what my prize will be when I tell her that I killed her friends, her Clarke, her Bellamy? Don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, hitting the wall harder, Clarke shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, just let them go. Let YN go. You can have me. You have me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emerson scoffed, aiming the gun at her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You murdered three hundred eighty one people. You took the lives of my children, my brother, my friends. Your sister killed my friends with her bare hands. She killed Cage. Did you really think that I would be happy with just one life in return, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emerson hit the button, turning the oxygen to the airlock off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to feel what I felt like. Beg me to stop it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched his jaw, pressing the gun harder into her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to beg!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louder!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron wouldn’t want you to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t say his name!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke clenched her jaw, jumping up and pushing Emerson away, reaching towards the button, gasping when Emerson knocked her down. He wrapped his hands around her neck, applying pressure. He lifted her off the floor when she stopped fighting, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha. Not so fast, not yet. First, you watch them die. Do you have any last words for your friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, found you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emerson’s eyes widened as he let Clarke go, Clarke falling to the floor, coughing as she crawled to the button, pressing it. She breathed a sigh of relief when the others opened their eyes, breathing. She turned back to Emerson, seeing YN standing over him, holding a sword to his neck, Emerson holding onto the sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed down on the sword, Emerson grinning before his hand fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May we meet again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia lit the pyre, stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yu gonplei ste odon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yu gonplei ste odon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy turned, looking over at the hangar, seeing a flash of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy jumped slightly, turning towards Clarke, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what I said. But I don’t know what happened to YN in Mount Weather with Emerson. I just know that he knew her and apparently interacted with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but she doesn’t remember what happened in Mount Weather. She doesn’t even remember killing Cage. She just knows she did it because everyone was talking about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but trauma is different in everyone. If Emerson did go after YN today, he could’ve triggered a memory or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but she doesn’t want to see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us Griffin girls are stubborn as hell. I was angry at Lexa for so long and then by the time I had forgiven her, it was too late. YN tried talking to me, to forgive Lexa, but I wouldn’t listen. YN, she’s been alone for so long and now she’s gained all these people who are her friends, her family even, and she’s losing those closest to her, something she hasn’t really had to deal with before. She can’t lose you too. She can’t. I know how she’s acting, I know she’s mad, but she’ll get over it. But you can’t wait any longer. Because if you do then it’ll be too late. And that’s the worst feeling there is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke turned, walking towards the others, Bellamy huffing as his shoulder’s fell, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath before he turned, walking towards the hanger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well if it isn’t the little grounder princess.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huffing, I glared at Gus, shaking my head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t call me that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t look so tough now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He grinned, undoing my restraints.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to see how tough you really are.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>My chest was heaving as I stood over Gus, holding Banto’s knife against his neck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, what are you waiting for? Just do it already!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I shook my head, huffing as I flipped the knife, hitting him across the head with the handle, knocking him out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m done killing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I walked out of the room, gripping the knife in my hand as I walked down the hall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There you are.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I stopped, clenching my jaw as I looked up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jaha.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Join us. Join us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slipping my knife back into my boot, I ran down another hall of the ark, panting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why is this place like a maze? How is anyone supposed to find their way out of here?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Join us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I stopped, shaking my head as I took a step back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're relentless. I’m not taking the chip!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I turned, running back down the hall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just say yes YN. Take the chip. Take the chip and all your pain, all your suffering, will be gone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up Jaha! I’m not taking your stupid chip!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will in the end. You have nowhere to go. You don’t even know how to get out of here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I huffed as I stopped in front of another door, glaring.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am so over this place.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I gasped when someone grabbed my shoulder, turning me towards them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just say yes YN.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Say yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Join us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I looked up at Jaha, shaking my head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fat chance.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I grabbed his hand, kicking him in the knee, pushing him back as I ducked to the side, running out of the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I gasped when something hit my shoulder, tensing as I fell to the floor, electricity coursing through my veins.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Say yes YN and this can end.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I clenched my jaw, glaring at Jaha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No means no asshole.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I reached towards my boot, pulling the knife out, cutting Jaha’s leg. I pushed myself up, holding onto my side.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I swear, I’m going to get rid of the freaking shock batons.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Join us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I looked up, seeing a group of people walking towards me. I shook my head, holding onto the wall for support. Something hit my back, causing me to groan as I fell forward, barely catching myself in time before I hit the floor. I rolled onto my back, gasping when I was hit with the shock baton again, black spots filling my vision.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jumped, shaking my head as I turned, seeing Bellamy walking towards me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, turning back and looking at the walls of the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the hall Jasper found me in. I- I don’t remember all this blood being here though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I- what happened after Pike gave his sentencing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest as we walked down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A group of guards came and they knocked me out. Said I was a loose canon and they couldn’t risk me going off. I came to in a room with Hannah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monty’s mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. She said Pike had plans for me. She drugged me and then I was coming to as they dragged me through the Ark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Octavia and Kane said they saw Pike shoot you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He shot beside me, twice I think. I heard something ringing for a while. Then I was coming too to Jaha trying to get me to take the chip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy turned towards me, his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, reaching into my pocket and pulling the chip out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tha-that’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to say something, and I need to say it now while I’ve got the chance to. I- I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stopped, feeling my heart pounding in my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, sighing as I balled my hands into fists, my shoulder’s tensing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just sorry. I ho- maybe one day you can forgive me but I just, I needed you to know, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears were streaming down my face as I turned, rushing towards him and leaning up, placing my hands on either side of his face, pressing my lips to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leaned back down, looking up at him, tears in his eyes as he looked down at me, his hands hesitantly coming to my sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fo- forgive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sniffled, leaning down and kissing me, my eyes closing as I sighed. I sniffled as we both leaned back, running my thumb along his cheek bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Join or Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a throwback to s1 in this part! Let me know if you figured it out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Previously:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alie’s mission is to chip everyone.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Give her some time. When she’s ready, she’ll come to you.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah? And when’ll that be?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know. I do know that she’s upset. She’s hurt. When she’s ready to forgive you, she’ll be there. Just give her some time.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We haven’t met, not officially at least. My name is Emerson.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You managed to do the one thing we could never do, kill the commander and kill your people.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t kill Lexa. And my people aren’t dead.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She called out for you in Mount Weather. Bellamy and Clarke. Clarke and Bellamy.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I had my fun with her, you know. A little game I’d play. I’m winning so far. I wonder what my prize will be when I tell her that I killed her friends, her Clarke, her Bellamy.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you have any last words for your friends?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, found you. I win.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Us Griffin girls are stubborn as hell.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She can’t lose you too. She can’t.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t wait any longer. Because if you do then it’ll be too late. And that’s the worst feeling there is.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m done killing.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to say something, and I need to say it now while I’ve got the chance to. I- I’m sorry. I’m just sorry. I ho- maybe one day you can forgive me but I just, I needed you to know, I’m sorry.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I- I fo-forgive you. I forgive you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re running out of daylight. We should stop in the sun and recharge the battery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, looking out the window, following the trail a raindrop was making on the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What sun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We keep going until it dies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We keep going until we get to Luna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper looked down at Lincoln’s journal, pointing to the drawing of a woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia nodded, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think she’s gonna say when we show up asking her to put an AI in her head?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lincoln said she helps those that are in trouble. She’ll help us too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped when Bellamy swerved, reaching out to hold onto the dashboard as Bellamy slammed on the breaks. I looked up, seeing a fallen tree. I sighed, turning towards the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t have gave us a warning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I snorted, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think she can help us find a better map?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned, shaking my head as Bellamy turned in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll backtrack. Find somewhere where the trees aren’t so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up when the back of the rover opened, watching Octavia jump out the back, turning towards Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess we’re going on foot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all climbed out of the rover, Jasper making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone hear the part where I said it could be days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned, shaking my head as I pushed him forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on pouty, it’s raining and I’m getting soaked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We managed to catch up to the others, Octavia looking around, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hear that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s eyes widened as she looked over at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia took off again, Clarke running after her, causing me to huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have to run?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy grinned, shooting me a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, slightly pushing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not my name!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy laughed, shaking his head as he grabbed my hand, both of us running after the others. My chest was heaving as we came out of the woods, seeing the others standing over Octavia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the village?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia shook her head, looking between Lincoln’s journal and the stack of rocks by the shore, running towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t a village. It’s just a bunch of rocks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed her hand, gently squeezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be dark soon. We need to talk about what we’re gonna do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia glanced up, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wait until first light. Then we split up and search the shore in both directions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, walking towards Lincoln’s journal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree. Lincoln wouldn’t have put this spot on the map unless it was important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down, his fingers skimming against the journal when Octavia jumped up, shoving his hand away as she yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, kneeling down beside her, tears welling in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, O. How long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia shook her head, clenching her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I can’t even look at you. Because every time I do, I see Pike putting that gun to Lincoln’s head. I hear the gunshot. I see him fall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy stood up, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t kill Lincoln.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but he is dead because of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came to you. You didn’t take my help. If you had just trusted me I’d-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia jumped up, throwing her hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lincoln died and YN lived!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, looking over at Octavia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was different before, when we thought she was dead. Because you had lost a part of yourself too but she’s back now. Lincoln will never come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned, her jaw clenched as she walked off. Bellamy watched her before he turned, walking off along the shore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked after Bellamy, finally catching up to him when he stopped. I came to a stop beside him, looking out at the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve lost her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you haven’t. Give her some time. There may be blood on your hands but it’s not Lincolns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shook his head, turning towards me, reaching out and pushing my hair behind my ear, his hand trailing down my jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of it is. Your blood is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, turning towards him and grabbing his hand that was on my cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My blood’s not on your hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got hurt. I was trying to protect you and instead I hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay Bell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you weren’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, slightly shaking my head as I stepped closer to him, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t want that to happen. Just like you didn’t want Lincoln to die. You tried to stop it. Octavia will forgive you eventually. I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The question is, will you forgive yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgiveness is hard for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I let his hand go, reaching up and placing both my hands on his cheeks, leaning towards him, our foreheads touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want forgiveness, I’ll give it to you. You’re forgiven. You hear me? You’re forgiven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sniffled, nodding slightly as he closed the distance between us, softly pressing his lips to mine. He leaned back, running his thumb along my jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ne-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped, his eyes widening as he let me go, falling to his knees. I made a face, kneeling beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bell? Bellamy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I groaned when something hit me from behind, falling forward, laying over Bellamy. We were gagged, out hands tied behind our backs as they pulled us to our feet, pushing us forward. I watched as a group of grounders surrounded the others, Octavia jumping up as me and Bellamy was pushed to our knees, Clarke and Jasper grabbing their weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chon yu bilaik? Hakon yu don flag raun?” (who are you? Why did you signal?) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ai laik Octavia kom Skaikru en ai gaf gouthru klir.” (I am Octavia of the sky people and I seek safe passage)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skaikru, bringers of death. Why should we give you safe passage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lincoln. He sent us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ban emo gaga we, en lus ‘mo meika au.” (remove their gags and free their hands)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy pulled his gag off after they freed his hands, helping me up and untying my gag, shooting me a look, causing me to nod as I grabbed his hand, gently squeezing. He nodded, turning towards Octavia and leaning down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia made a face, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as the grounder reached inside his jacket, pulling something out, handing one to each of us. I made a face as I looked down at the vial, the cloudy liquid swirling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe passage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper made a face, looking over at the grounder, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grounder said nothing as he handed Jasper the vial, Octavia uncapping hers and drinking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Octavia, wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Bellamy, glaring slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust Lincoln.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only she drinks, only she goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper shrugged, pulling the cap off his, tossing it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you on the other side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia fell to the ground, Jasper swaying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh crap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked down at the vial, shrugging before I uncapped it, bringing it up to my lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked over at Bellamy, offering him a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black spots filled my vision as I swayed, Bellamy jerking forward and catching me before I fell, looking over to see Clarke drinking from the vial. Bellamy sighed, looking down at me before he drank the liquid, his eyes rolling as he fell back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN, YN wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I groaned, blinking awake, seeing Bellamy and Clarke kneeling on either side of me. Bellamy offered me a small smile as he helped me up, looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sword’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened as I looked over at Octavia, Clarke checking her pockets as I bent down reaching for my knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Banto’s knife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stood up, Bellamy’s face crestfallen as I turned my back towards him, causing him to make a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lexa gave me a sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, shooting him a look over my shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the holster for it is on the back of my jacket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, walking closer to me, shaking his head. I sighed, my shoulders dropping as I balled my hands into fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia pounded on the wall, all of us turning when the door opened, a woman walking towards us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked us over, slightly tilting her head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Lincoln?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lincoln is dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna’s shoulder’s dropped, her face crestfallen as Clarke stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lincoln said that you would help us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna, you’re the last of your kind. The last nightblood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Lexa is dead as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her spirit has chosen you to become the next commander. Titus entrusted me with the flame to give to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then he should have told you that I left my conclave, swearing to never kill again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, pleading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to kill. To lead is your birthright, how you lead is your choice. Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke pulled the flame out of its container, holding it out to Luna. Luna stepped forward, looking down at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I recognize the sacred symbol, but what is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the flame. It holds the spirits of the commanders. Of Lexa. Will you take it and become the next commander?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna closed Clarke’s fingers over the flame, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned, walking out, Clarke turning towards me, her eyes wide, tears forming in her eyes. I clenched my jaw, nodding slightly as I ran forward, calling after Luna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blinked as the sun hit me, gasping as my eyes adjusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN? YN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy ran out, stopping in front of me, placing his hands on my arms, looking down at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded as the others came out, hearing their gasps. I looked over at Clarke when she stopped beside me, her eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oil rig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy made a face, turning, moving his hand to my side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate when you two do that.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Red Sky at Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Previously:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you think she’s gonna say when we show up asking her to put an AI in her head?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Lincoln said she helps those that are in trouble. She’ll help us too.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on princess.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not my name!”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lincoln died and YN lived! It was different before, when we thought she was dead. Because you had lost a part of yourself too but she’s back now. Lincoln will never come back.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There may be blood on your hands but it’s not Lincolns.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Some of it is. Your blood is.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“My blood’s not on your hands.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You got hurt. I was trying to protect you and instead I hurt you.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m okay Bell.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“But you weren’t.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you want forgiveness, I’ll give it to you. You’re forgiven. You hear me? You’re forgiven.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I trust Lincoln.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YN-”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It’ll be okay.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My sword’s gone.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Banto’s knife. Lexa gave me a sword. And the holster for it is in the back of my jacket.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Her spirit has chosen you to become the next commander.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To lead is your birthright, how you lead is your choice.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will you take it and become the next commander?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s an-”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Oil rig.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I hate when you two do that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They had led us into one of the buildings, leaving us to our own devices. The room was relatively dark, conversations flowing without a care in the world. We all sat down around a fire, Jasper leaning back in his chair as he listened to the woman standing in the middle of the room, telling a story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everywhere I looked, there were fins. And teeth. And blood. I knew if they saw me, I’d be next. So, I just floated there. Waiting. Praying they’d swim off but they didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy squeezed my knee, causing me to look over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s here. Maybe she changed her mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me and Clarke both looked over to where Bellamy nodded, seeing Luna walking into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, maybe we can talk to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, me and Bellamy following after Clarke when someone grabbed the bottom of my jacket, causing me to make a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strik won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped, turning around, making a face when I didn’t see anyone before I felt a tug, looking down, seeing a little girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, seeing Bellamy walking back to me, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, turning back towards the little girl, looking down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. She called me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strik won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, biting back the tears that were welling in my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strik won. Banto, it- that’s what he called me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN are yo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knelt down in front of the little girl, smiling softly as she let my jacket go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heya, chit em yu tagon?” (hello, what is your name?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bilaik’s a relie prity tagon.” (that’s a really pretty name.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, nodding slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ai bro laik yu strik won.” (my brother likes you little one)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ai laik em kom. Banto, em ste-” (i like him to. Banto he is-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ai biga bro.” (my big brother)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, feeling the sting of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN, Clarke is waiting. Luna is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned towards Bellamy, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys go on without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy made a face, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, glancing down at Senda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Senda is a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, grabbing onto the end of my jacket again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys can talk to Luna without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN, we should all stick together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled, grabbing his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in the middle of the ocean. There’s nowhere for me to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, stepping closer to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just, be careful, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, leaning up and kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded as I turned back towards Senda, Senda grabbing my hand, pulling me away, Bellamy watching with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the first time she’s slept.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jumped, glancing down at Senda to make sure she was still sleeping before I looked up, seeing Luna standing over me. She smiled softly at Senda before she knelt down, sitting across from me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s had trouble sleeping since she arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did she get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She came with a group from Polis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna nodded, looking up at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is. She seems to like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, looking down at Senda, running my hand up and down her back when she started to whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew her brother, Banto. Lexa, she had assigned him to me when we were in Tondc. We became friends, besties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chuckled, sniffling as I shook my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He died protecting me, and I wasn’t even there to save him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senda is young. She has yet to see the spoils of war like many of us here. She’ll be happy here. She’s never had to fight, and now, she’ll never have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna nodded, leaning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. We take in people who are done fighting. Done killing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, looking over at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you refuse to help us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want someone to fight with you, not save you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re at war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s always a war to fight, Wanhei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened slightly, Luna nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your reputation is legendary, even all the way out here. The key to winning a war is knowing when to fight. This is not my fight and it is not my war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when that fight comes here? We’re not trying to fight anyone, we’re trying to save them. And the only way to do that is with your help. Lincoln-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knew our rules. Look at you Wanhei, fighting is all you know. You’re the queen of death and of hell. Lincoln would’ve never brought that here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna shook her head, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senda would be more comfortable in her room. Come, I’ll show you where to put her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath, nodding as I moved Senda so I could pick her up, holding her to me as I stood up, following after Luna. She held the door open as I walked in, setting Senda down on her bed, pulling the covers over her. Luna closed the door behind me, and I turned towards her, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a knife, in my boot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be returned when you leave in the boat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, huffing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I was going to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna nodded, shooting me an expectant look as we walked back into the main room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The knife was Banto’s. There are four braids around the handle, one of them is Banto’s. Senda should have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna nodded, looking over at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I held Banto’s braid in my hand, running my fingers over it as I walked towards the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up, seeing Clarke already looking at me as I sat down beside Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did Luna say? Were you able to talk her into helping us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s eyes widened as she leaned forward, shooting me a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you didn’t try?! The whole reason we’re here is because we need Luna to become the commander!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, leaning back, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not going to help Clarke. Look around, there’s no one fighting here. This place is peaceful. There’s no weapons, no killing. They’re happy here. We can’t ask any of them to risk that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked down at Banto's braid, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia scoffed, leaning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like we have much of a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, sharing a look with Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking about putting this into her head without asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, Clarke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke, we don’t have to do this. We can fight. We can go back to Arkadia, we can arm up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fight who? It’s an army of our own people. I don’t like this anymore than you do. But if Raven’s right and the code on this thing can stop Alie, give me a better idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll stay here. It’s the only way they'll leave you alone with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia scoffed, jumping up as she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even Alie gives people a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We gave Luna a choice. She said no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, clenching my jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No means no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, jumping up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’ve done a lot of things before, but this is wrong. And I won’t have any part in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned, walking off, stopping when Bellamy called out to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, looking over my shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To right a wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pushed her door open, smiling softly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped up, slamming into me, hugging me. I laughed, nodding as I knelt down in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I came back. I- I have something for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned back, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, opening my palm, showing her Banto’s braid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Banto’s. He would want you to have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears were streaming down her face as she picked the braid up, sniffling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was my big brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tensed when she wrapped her arms around my neck, sitting in my lap. I sighed, running my hand up and down her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss him too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Jasper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saying goodbye to his new friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Cap. We gotta take them back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna tossed something into the room, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your gear. You get your weapons once you land.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke glared as they walked into the room, turning towards Luna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The flame?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna sighed, handing the flame back to Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember Clarke, the path of violence is a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the choice is fight or die, there is no choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy stepped forward, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is YN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna smiled softly, looking over at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is saying goodbye to Senda. They formed a bond together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia huffed, leaning against the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is with her and forming bonds with little girls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shot Octavia a glare, Octavia shrugging as Luna walked out, the door closing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They took the flame. They’re locking us in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke banged her fist against the walls, yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What is this?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna’s people are attacking her. Alie’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy ran through the rig, his chest heaving as he looked for YN. he stopped when he heard something, slowing down as he peeked around the corner, his heart stopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shoulders were shaking as she turned her head, Bellamy rushing to her, kneeling beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffled, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy made a face, looking down, seeing Senda lying in YN’s arms, her shirt bloodied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She- they were coming after me. She saw them and, she was so fast Bellamy, I couldn’t- I couldn’t save her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy bit his lip to keep the tears at bay, tears streaming down YN’s face as she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t save her just like I couldn’t save Banto. They’re both dead because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffled, looking up at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raven was right, everything I touch dies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sat down beside YN, pulling her into him, hugging her as she sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone of them could be chipped and we’d never know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they are, they’ll make their move before we put the flame in Luna. stay sharp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper looked over, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You changed her mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ceremony is about to begin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked down when he felt YN moving, loosening his grip on her only slightly before she leaned back into his side as Clarke stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna, wait, I’m so sorry. But now you see what we’re facing. An enemy that will do anything to win. She won’t stop until she has everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna shook her head, clenching her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People I loved died today. Needlessly, at my hand. I can’t let that happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna looked forward, tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As we prepare to give our brothers and sisters to the sea, we honor their lives.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kom water osir laik born. Kom water osir return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From water we are born. To water we return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy gently squeezed YN when she murmured, everyone drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re gonna do this, we have to hurry. Alie will send reinforcements. And we have to find someplace private to perform the ascension.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You believe that to defeat an enemy who will stop at nothing, you must stop at nothing. How is that different than blood must have blood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second. Luna, you can’t just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy jerked forward when Octavia fell forward, everything spinning before he fell over. Clarke gasped, dropping the cup she was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke fell over, Luna looking over at YN, walking towards her, reaching up and wiping the tears that had fallen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senda and Banto are reunited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YN sniffled, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my fault they’re both dead. Protecting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna sighed, placing her hand on YN’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you reunited them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna took the glass from the woman who was handing it to her, handing it to YN. She watched as YN drank from it, pulling her into her chest when she swayed, holding her to her as she fell to the floor. She looked down at her, pushing her hair out of her face, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fighting is not always the answer YN.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, I sat up, looking around. We were on the shore again, our weapons thrown around us. I got up, grabbing my sword and Banto’s knife, seeing Banto’s braid wrapped back around the handle. I bit my tongue to keep from crying as I slid the knife back into my boot, jumping slightly when Bellamy placed his hand over mine holding the sword. I looked up at him, seeing the questionable look on his face. I nodded, letting the sword go. Bellamy grabbed it, walking around me, placing his hand on my side as he slid the sword into its holster. He stood beside me, wrapping his arm around me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced over at Clarke, seeing her jaw clenched as she looked out at the sea.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Prevers Instantiation pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Previously:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Strik won.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“YN? What is it?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Strik won. Banto, it- that’s what he called me.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Banto, he is-”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“My big brother.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We take in people who are done fighting. Done killing.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that why you refuse to help us?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You want someone to fight with you, not save you.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re at war.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I had a knife, in my boot.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It will be returned when you leave in the boat.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not what I was going to say. The knife was Banto’s. There are four braids around the handle, one of them is Banto’s. Senda should have it.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did Luna say? Were you able to talk her into helping us?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t try."<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean you didn’t try?!<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! I’ve done a lot of things before, but this is wrong. And I won’t have any part in it.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He was my big brother.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I know sweetheart.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I miss him.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I miss him too.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is YN?”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“She is saying goodbye to Senda. They formed a bond together.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What is with her and forming bonds with little girls?”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Luna’s people are attacking her. Alie’s here.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She- they were coming after me. She saw them and, she was so fast Bellamy, I couldn’t- I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save her just like I couldn’t save Banto. They’re both dead because of me.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Raven was right, everything I touch dies.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Senda and Banto are reunited.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s my fault they’re both dead. Protecting me.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“And you reunited them.”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fighting is not always the answer YN.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rover’s almost charged. We need to pack up. We’ll be home soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke scoffed, tilting her head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what? Run away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, shaking his head as he glanced at where YN was sitting, her gaze on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not running away Clarke. We need to regroup with the others and find another way to defeat-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no other way. We need to find a nightblood. We need to unlock the flame. It’s the only way to stop Alie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you expect us to do Clarke? Walk into random villages asking for their nightbloods?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, clenching her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what it takes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia scoffed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Clarke. If Alie can find us on Luna’s rig, then she can find us anywhere. I won’t help you destroy another innocent grounder village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we don’t find a nightblood, there won’t be any grounders villages. Or a home for us to go back to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all the more reason we go there and make sure our friends are okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke huffed, turning and walking off. Bellamy sighed, watching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be fine. Just let her cool off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, turning and looking over at where YN was, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s YN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to find a nightblood to put that in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already have a nightblood to put it in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, just stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roan huffed, clenching his jaw as he glared at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of you, Ontario never ascended. So no, I won’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped in front of the tree I was hiding behind, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until the ice nation has it’s commander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stepped out from behind the tree, placing my sword at his neck, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roan lifted his hands as I looked over at Clarke, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, causing me to nod back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok then, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, looking over at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s coming with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jumped, seeing Bellamy walking towards us, his gun pointed at Roan. He looked over at me, looking me over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, Bellamy’s shoulder’s dropping slightly as he turned his gaze back towards Roan, Roan tilting his head to the side as he looked at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we both want the same thing, to but the flame in Ontari.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, slightly shaking my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke you said-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know he’s not chipped?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke scoffed, looking over at Bellamy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he were, do you think he would’ve saved me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, looking over at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, we need to be sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I moved back when Bellamy lifted his gun, shooting Roan in the arm, Roan groaning as he grabbed his arm. Bellamy walked towards Roan, flipping his gun, slamming it into Roan’s face, knocking him out. Bellamy nodded, looking up at me and Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we’re sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, shaking my head as I grinned, reaching behind me and sliding my sword into its place, looking over at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not carrying him back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy glanced over at Clarke, Clarke shaking her head as she walked towards me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me. You’re the one who knocked him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, handing me his gun. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as he picked Roan up, half carrying and half dragging him as we walked back to the rover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following Clarke into lockup where Roan was, Clarke shooting Bellamy a look, causing him to huff as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Roan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about your arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roan shrugged, nodding as he looked down at Bellamy’s leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes us even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, shooting a look at Bellamy who just shook his head as Clarke stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like it or not, we need each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roan scoffed, looking over at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut to the chase Clarke. You said we wanted the same thing. I want an ice nation commander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I can give you one, with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted the box holding the flame, Roan shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why would you do that, when you know she’s vowed to wipe you out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have a choice. This isn’t just our war. The enemy we’re up against is after everyone. Including the ice nation. The only way to stop her is to get the information off the flame. And the only way to do that is to put it in Ontari’s head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ice nation isn’t afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, rolling my eyes as I looked over at Roan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be. This thing doesn’t care what clan you’re from. It controls people and it will take over the ice nation, just like it took us over. One person at a time, until there is no one left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, stepping forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It already has Ontari.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roan took a deep breath, looking between me and Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy walked towards me as the others packed up the rover, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should stay here with Raven and the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why would I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy grabbed my hand, pulling me towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be safer here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bell-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And every time we have a plan, something goes wrong and you get caught in the crossfire. I can’t lose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, reaching up and placing my hand on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t lose me. You’re never gonna lose me. I promise. Besides, you’re stuck with me. But we promised, always by each other's side. I’m not staying here. I’m going with you and Clarke. Someone’s gotta keep you out of trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, leaning down at pressing his lips to mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s gonna keep you out of trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned, quickly kissing him before I leaned back, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked over at Bellamy, reaching over and placing my hand on his leg, nodding towards the small clearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is it. The entrance is just ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, parking the rover, all of us climbing out, following behind Roan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, this is where we split up. The entrance to the tunnel is right over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy huffed, shooting Roan a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know where it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roan huffed, turning towards Clarke, holding his hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna need the flame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke made a face, Roan sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, this only works if they send Ontari out to get it. If they don’t see it, they won’t do that. Not much of a trap without the bait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke glared, handing Roan the flame. He barely touched it before Clarke was pulling it back, looking up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but I’m coming with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, my eyes wide as I looked over at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the plan Clarke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, looking between me and Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is now. I’m not letting that out of my sight. And I’m the only one who knows the passphrase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned towards Roan, glaring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you can tell them that without me, Ontari can’t ascend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roan nodded, looking down at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll need to look like my prisoner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way. The last time you were his prisoner it was because he was going to take you to be killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you recall, I was actually taking her to Lexa, both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, clenching my jaw as I glared at Roan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give us a minute, would you, your majesty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roan smirked, nodding as he stepped back, Clarke glancing at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YN-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, cutting her off as I glared slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no way. You’re really willing to trust that guy with your life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. But you and Bellamy will be covering us the entire time. And I trust you both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, clenching my jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned towards Roan, huffing as I walked towards him, Bellamy calling my name as I stopped in front of Roan, glaring up at him, crossing my arms  over my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anything happens to my sister, Ai will frag yu. Ai’ll ai’m kom sonraun sponj kom yu blinka as yu teik yu las blou. (i will kill you. I’ll watch the life drain from your eyes as you take your last breath.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stepped closer to him, glaring up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“En den ai’ll be sta sed gon yu in hei. (and then I’ll be waiting for you in hell.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roan chuckled, grinning as he looked down at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mighty Wanhei, the name makes sense now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clenched my jaw, Bellamy walking towards us, moving to stand between me and Roan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roan grinned, looking down at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strik shila.” (little protector)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, glaring up at Roan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shof op.” (shut up)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gripped my sword in my hands as we ran down the tunnel, coming to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright this is it. Get those grates open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all started to unscrew the grates, laying them to the side out of the way. I looked out of the window, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, looking back at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like a ghost town. There- before, this place was full of people and now they’re all gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy sighed, turning towards the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miller and Bryan were pulling out the gas canisters as Bellamy looked out the window, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eleven o’clock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked over at me, nodding. I walked towards him, Bellamy holding the gun as I looked through the scope, seeing Clarke and Roan. I moved back to the side when Roan pushed Clarke forward, clenching my jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roan will signal when he sees Ontari. We wait until she’s standing in front of them and then we launch the gas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bryan handed each of us a gas mask, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re gonna be holding their breath. So we gotta move fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone who gets in our way, we use non lethal force. These people are not the enemy. The only thing we’re here to kill is Alie. Is that clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy followed Clarke and Roan through the scope, his eyes widening slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Jaha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face, pushing off the wall, and peering out of the window, barely able to see Jaha walking towards Roan and Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is he doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see Ontari?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, hold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as Roan spoke to Jaha, Clarke tensing before she looked over at where we were, her eyes widening. I shook my head, looking over at Bryan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it, do it now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bryan nodded, grabbing the gas canister. He was yanked backwards, my eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your knees! Drop your weapon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone grabbed me, and I reacted, leaning forward and slamming my head back, hearing a sickening crack. I turned, swiping my sword, cutting their arm as someone yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake, against the wall. Turn around!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened when the guard grabbed my sword, cutting his hand as he pulled my sword from my grasp, someone else coming up behind me and hitting me across the back of my head. I gasped, falling forward, black spots filling my vision. I tensed when I heard a gunshot, tears welling in my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I groaned as I came to, looking around. I made a face upon seeing I was in the throne room, seeing Clarke tied in front of the throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffled, tears falling down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you’re awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened as Abby walked towards me, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give us the passphrase Clarke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, sniffling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. YN I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, offering Clarke a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Clarke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone dragged me up so I was standing, pushing me to the side and forced onto a crate, my hands yanked behind my back as they tied a rope around them, the rope digging into my wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby grabbed a rope, tossing it over a pole that ran above my head. I took a deep breath, looking down at Abby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced up at me, Clarke shaking her head as Abby pulled the noose over my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, mom, mom! Stop! Listen to me. I know you can hear me! Just stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how to stop this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, clenching her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alie, if you kill her, you’ll never get what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby shook her head, glancing at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alie’s not killing her Clarke, you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt tears burning my eyes as Abby tightened the noose, stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby please, don’t do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the passphrase, Clarke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby nodded, turning back towards me. She reached for the crate, grinning up at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ab- mom, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sniffled, tears streaming down my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby pushed the crate out from under me, my eyes widening as I gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Throne room’s this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy followed Murphy down the hall, both of them pushing the doors open, Bellamy scanning the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy, stop him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy lifted his gun, shooting Jaha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy, YN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked at where Clarke was looking, his eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran to her, lifting her up as Murphy cut her down, Murphy cutting Abby down next. Bellamy knelt down beside YN, tears welling in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on YN, you promised. You promised you’d never leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy helped Clarke down, Clarke, rushing to Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she alive? Is she breathing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, breathing a sigh of relief when Yn’s chest started to move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It- it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy leaned back, nodding as he watched YN’s chest fall and rise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s okay. She’s breathing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, looking up at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaha has the flame, get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke rushed towards Ontari, Murphy following behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t let Ontari die. We have to stop the bleeding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke pressed her fingers to Ontari’s neck, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her pulse is weak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least she’s alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy handed Clarke a small medkit, Clarke grabbing the flashlight, checking Ontari’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her pupils are unresponsive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy and Murphy both made a face, looking over at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s brain dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shook her head, sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can’t give us the kill code. It’s over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy huffed, leaning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re trapped here.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Preverse Instantiation pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We've reached the end of s3! Thank you all for sticking with! Be on the look out for s4!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Previously: </em>
</p><p><em> “What do you expect us to do Clarke? Walk into random villages asking for their nightbloods?”<br/></em> <em> “If that’s what it takes.”<br/><br/></em></p><p><em> “I’m not carrying him back.”<br/></em> <em> “Don’t look at me. You’re the one who knocked him out.”<br/><br/></em></p><p><em> “You should stay here with Raven and the others.”<br/></em> <em> “What? Why would I do that?”<br/></em> <em> “You’d be safer here.”<br/><br/></em></p><p><em> “Everytime we have a plan, something goes wrong and you get caught in the crossfire. I can’t lose you. Not again.”<br/></em> <em> “You won’t lose me. You’re never gonna lose me. I promise, besides, you’re stuck with me. But we promised, always by each other’s side.”<br/><br/></em></p><p><em> “Someone’s gotta keep you out of trouble.”<br/></em> <em> “Who’s gonna keep you out of trouble?”<br/></em> <em> “You are.”<br/><br/></em></p><p><em> “If anything happens to my sister, I will kill you. I’ll watch the life drain from your eyes as you take your last breath. And then I’ll be waiting for you in hell.”<br/></em> <em> “Mighty Wanhei, the name makes sense now.”<br/><br/></em></p><p><em> “That’s enough.”<br/></em> <em> “Little protector.”<br/><br/></em></p><p><em> “Give us the passphrase Clarke.”<br/></em> <em> “I can’t. YN I-”<br/></em> <em> “It’s okay Clarke. I’ll be okay.”<br/><br/></em></p><p>
  <em> “Ab- mom, please. Please don’t do this. Mom, please.”<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Come on YN, you promised. You promised you’d never leave me.”<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><em> “Is she alive? Is she breathing?”<br/></em> <em> “It- it’s okay. She’s okay. She’s breathing.”<br/><br/></em></p><p>
  <em> “She’s brain dead. She can’t give us the kill code. It’s over.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>I was laying on the steps of the throne, my hands laying over my stomach as I looked up at the ceiling. </p><p>“YN.”</p><p>I cut my eyes to the side, seeing Abby move so she was sitting on the bottom step, tears in her eyes as she looked down at me.</p><p>“I’m sorry, for everything.”</p><p>She sniffled, tears streaming down her face, shaking her head.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Slowly, I reached out, placing my hand over hers.</p><p>“It- it’s okay.”</p><p>Clarke walked towards us, sitting on the step beside Abby, placing her hand over mine.</p><p>“We’re all okay mom. It wasn’t you. But right now, we need your help.”</p><p>The doors opened, all of us turning towards the door, Bellamy and Murphy walking in, Pike trailing behind them. Bellamy was quick to aim his gun at Abby, Clarke shaking her head.</p><p>“Hey, no! It's okay. I used the emp. She’s back.”</p><p>Bellamy nodded, lowering his gun.</p><p>“What about Ontari? I thought you said we had one shot with that thing.”</p><p>Clarke shook her head, standing up.</p><p>“I told you, Ontari is no longer an option for the flame. She’s brain dead.”</p><p>Bellamy walked towards me, sitting down beside me, Abby getting up and walking off, standing to the side.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>I sighed, shrugging slightly as I looked over at Bellamy.</p><p>“Been better.”</p><p>He nodded, looking up when Clarke stopped beside us.</p><p>“Is the floor secure?”</p><p>“For now. Jaha and the guards are tied up in a bedroom.”</p><p>“We took out the elevator and the ladder as we climbed. The stairs collapsed. No one’s following us.”</p><p>I clenched my jaw, turning back and looking up at the ceiling as I counted numbers in my head, trying not to go off on Pike. </p><p>“Good. then we have time.”</p><p>Murphy scoffed, shaking his head.</p><p>“What we don’t have is a way down.”</p><p>Bellamy made a face, looking over at Clarke.</p><p>“Time for what?”</p><p>“An ascension ceremony.”</p><p>Murphy made a face, shaking his head as he looked over Clarke.</p><p>“Ascension? You just said Ontari wasn’t an option. Besides, she’s still chipped, and we no longer have an emp.”</p><p>Clarke shook her head, sighing.</p><p>“We’re not putting the flame in Ontari’s head. We’re putting it in mine.”</p><p>Bellamy shook his head, jumping up.</p><p>“No way. How would you even-”</p><p>“Transfusion?”</p><p>Clarke shook her head, glancing at Pike.</p><p>“Not exactly.”</p><p>“Connected like Mount Weather.”</p><p>Clarke nodded, looking over at Abby.</p><p>“Yes. Everything we need is in your medkit.”</p><p>Abby shook her head, sighing.</p><p>“No, it’s too dangerous, and there are too many variables.”</p><p>“But no options.”</p><p>I shook my head, sitting up.</p><p>“Yes there is.”</p><p>Clarke turned towards me, making a face.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>I sighed, reaching into my boot and pulling out Banto’s knife. I placed my palm against the blade, Bellamy’s eyes widening.</p><p>“YN, what are-”</p><p>I pulled the knife along my palm, wincing slightly, Clarke’s eyes widening as my blood dripped onto the steps.</p><p>“You’re a nightblood.”</p><p>Clarke clenched her jaw, walking towards me.</p><p>“Why are you only now just saying something? We went to Luna for help when we could’ve just put it in your head instead!”</p><p>Bellamy reached out, trying to stop Clarke.</p><p>“Clarke-”</p><p>She shook her head, pushing his arm away.</p><p>“No! No! We put everyone at risk because of her.”</p><p>Clarke turned towards me, glaring down at me. </p><p>“Senda died because of her.”</p><p>I shook my head, jumping up.</p><p>“Which is why I didn’t say anything! Do you know how many people have died because of me? Finn, Axel, Lyx, Adria, Dax, Banto, Senda-”</p><p>I sniffled, shaking my head.</p><p>“Dad. They’re all dead because of me. If you put that in my head, there’d be a target on all of our heads and I couldn’t risk that! I couldn’t risk anyone dying because of me! And Lexa, she made me promise not to tell anyone.”</p><p>Clarke’s eyes widened, her shoulders dropping.</p><p>“Lexa knew?”</p><p>I sighed, nodding.</p><p>“I told her the night of the challenge, the night I left.”</p><p>“Whatever you’re doing, you’d better do it fast.”</p><p>We looked over at Octavia as she walked into the room, Bellamy making a face.</p><p>“Why? What happened?”</p><p>“They’re climbing.”</p><p>We walked out to the balcony, looking over the edge, seeing the grounders climbing the bottom of the tower. Clarke sighed, looking over at me.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>I nodded, looking over at her.</p><p>“What other option do we have?”</p><p>She nodded, both of us turning to look at Abby. She sighed, nodding. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll help you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You don’t have to do this, you know that, right?”</p><p>I nodded, glancing over at Bellamy.</p><p>“I know, but we’re out of options.”</p><p>Bellamy sighed, leaning against the balcony beside me.</p><p>“What if something goes wrong? What if- what if you die? For real this time.”</p><p>I shook my head, turning towards Bellamy.</p><p>“I won’t die. I promised you, I wouldn’t leave you.”</p><p>Bellamy shook his head, turning towards me, tears in his head.</p><p>“I- I’ve lost you three times already. What if this time is it?”</p><p>“I’m Wanhei, Bell. Death isn’t going to stop me and it sure as hell isn’t going to keep me from you.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>I nodded, closing the distance between us, leaning up and kissing him.</p><p>“I promise. I love you and nothing’s gonna keep me away from you.”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“It’s time.”</p><p>I turned, seeing Clarke standing at the door. I nodded, gently squeezing Bellamy’s hand before I walked towards Clarke. I sat down on the throne, Clarke walking in front of me.</p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>I sighed, nodding as Bellamy walked over, grabbing his hand when he was close enough.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Clarke nodded, sighing softly.</p><p>“Lean forward.”</p><p>I leaned forward, wincing when Clarke cut the back of my neck, Bellamy squeezing my hand.</p><p>“Ascende superious.”</p><p>Clarke placed the flame near my neck, causing me to cry out in pain, tightening my grip on Bellamy’s hand, everything going black as my head rolled to the side.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“No, no, no, this can’t be happening, not again.”</p><p>Bellamy shook his head, looking up at Clarke, his eyes widening.</p><p>“Is she okay? Tell me she’s okay.”</p><p>Clarke nodded as Abby reached out, checking her pulse, her eyes widening as she turned towards Clarke.</p><p>“Her heart’s racing. Get that thing out of her head!”</p><p>Clarke shook her head, Abby huffing.</p><p>“I said get that thing out of her head!”</p><p>”No, no, not yet.”</p><p>Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief when YN leaned back, kneeling in front of her, placing his hand on her knee.</p><p>“Are you in any pain?”</p><p>“No, no, I’m okay.”</p><p>She looked between Bellamy and Clarke, sighing.</p><p>“I know how to stop Alie. I have to take the chip.”</p><p>Bellamy made a face, shaking his head.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I have to go into the city of light and find the kill switch.”</p><p>“Yeah, sounds like a great idea.”</p><p>YN shot Murphy a glare, looking back at Bellamy.</p><p>“YN, listen to me. Alie wants the flame. If you take the chip you’re giving it to her. The second someone sees you, Alie is going to know you’re there. She’ll kill you. If your mind dies, you die. And then you’ll be breaking your promise.</p><p>“The flame will protect me. I don’t know how I know, I just know.”</p><p>Clarke nodded, Bellamy reaching into his pocket for the chip that Jaha had given YN.</p><p>“I believe you.”</p><p>Abby tilted her head to the side, making a face.</p><p>“Do you even know what you’re looking for?”</p><p>“I’ll know when I find it.”</p><p>Bellamy handed YN the chip, YN taking a deep breath before she took it, Bellamy smiling softly at her as he stood up, kissing her forehead.</p><p>“We’ll keep you safe.”</p><p>YN smiled, nodding up at Bellamy.</p><p>“I know you will. You always do.”</p><p>She leaned back against the throne, her eyes closing. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Gasping, I looked around, seeing tall buildings everywhere. I made a face when I saw Jasper, stepping forward.</p><p>“Jasper!”</p><p>I made a face when he didn’t respond, walking towards him.</p><p>“He can’t see me.”</p><p>I stopped in front of him, looking down at him when I heard someone whisper my name, causing me to look around, seeing an infinity symbol like those on the chips and the flame, blinking green. I walked towards it, looking up when a red hand appeared on the sign, seeing a woman walk past me, her hair done up like the infinity symbol, causing me to follow after her. I followed her for some time before I started to feel light headed, reaching up when I felt something wet on my face, seeing my finger tips coated in black blood, falling forward.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Clarke, we’ve got a problem!”</p><p>Clarke turned, seeing YN convulsing in the throne, rushing to her.</p><p>“Mom, we need to transfuse, now.”</p><p>Abby nodded, Murphy helping her set the equipment up. </p><p>“Hold on YN, just hold on.”</p><p>Abby switched the flip, YN’s black blood filtering through the tube before she flipped another switch, Ontari’s blood filtering through another tube. YN stopped convulsing, her body slumping against the throne. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief as she reached out, pushing YN’s hair out of her face.</p><p>“You’re okay.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>I looked up when people started to look at me, causing me to make a face as I pushed myself up, running away from them. I ran up the stairs, my chest heaving as I fell forward. Someone came up behind me, kicking my side, causing me to fall onto my side, yelping in pain. I tried to fight back but it was like my arms and legs refused to cooperate. I was starting to give up when someone yelled, causing me to look up as the two people who were beating me fell to the ground, dead. I pushed myself up as the person who killed the two people continued to fight, cutting through those who came at us. I gasped when I saw who it was, my eyes widening.</p><p>“Lexa?”</p><p>She smirked, pulling her swords out of the last body, sheathing them as she ran to me. </p><p>“Lexa.”</p><p>I laughed, throwing my arms around her neck, sighing. She pulled away when we heard footsteps, helping me up.</p><p>“Our fight’s not over.”</p><p>I ran behind Lexa, wincing with each step I took, my chest heaving as I shook my head.</p><p>“Lexa, something’s wrong I can’t-”</p><p>I fell down, Lexa’s eyes widening as she rushed to my side, kneeling beside me.</p><p>“YN. YN.”</p><p>I gasped, looking over at Lexa.</p><p>“Yo- you died and I, I di-didn’t get to say go-goodbye.”</p><p>Lexa smiled slightly, placing her hand on my cheek.</p><p>“YN-”</p><p>“I did-didn’t even kn-know.”</p><p>I looked up when the sky changed colors, making  a face.</p><p>“What’s going on? What is this?”</p><p>Lexa looked up, making a face.</p><p>“Alie knows you’re here. She’s uploading the flame from your mind. Your mind’s changing things.”</p><p>Lexa shook her head, grabbing me and helping me stand.</p><p>“Come on, we have to go.”</p><p>I nodded, holding onto her as we walked forward, gasping when white hot pain shot through me, falling to the ground, my eyes rolling.</p><p>“YN!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s not working. Open her shirt.”</p><p>Murphy opened Ontari’s heart, Abby grabbing her medkit and pulling out a scalpel.</p><p>“I’m not going to like this, am I?”</p><p>“Mom, hurry! She’s getting worse!”</p><p>Abby made an incision down Ontari’s sternum, Murphy looking over at YN and Clarke, seeing Clarke trying to keep YN from hurting herself as she convulsed again.</p><p>“Abby you need to move fast, okay?”</p><p>Abby opened Ontari’s chest, grabbing her heart and pumping.</p><p>“Get over here. I need you to pump her heart.”</p><p>Murphy made a face, shaking his shead.</p><p>“What? Are you crazy? I’m not going to pump her heart! Clarke’s the med prodigy!” </p><p>Abby shook her head, glaring at Murphy.</p><p>“Now!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Come back YN! We still need you!"</p><p>I gasped, jerking forward, Lexa running her hand down my arm, shushing me as she cradled my head in her hand.</p><p>“It’s okay, you’re alright.”</p><p>I nodded, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Lexa made a face, tilting her head to the side.</p><p>“I wasn’t there. If I was there I could’ve, I could’ve stopped it. You wouldn’t have died and Clarke wouldn’t be so sad. She misses you. I miss you.”</p><p>Lexa sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>“YN listen to me, we don’t have much time. The upload began and Alie’s people will be able to see us. We need to be more careful.”</p><p>I made a face, looking around as Lexa helped me stand, her hands hovering close in case I fell again.</p><p>“Why aren’t they here already?”</p><p>“The flame offers some protection, but less and less as time goes on.”</p><p>I nodded, looking around when I heard a clicking sound, looking down at my wrist, seeing my dad’s watch, causing me to make a face.</p><p>“My dad’s watch. It, it’s counting down. We have ten minutes to find that kill switch.”</p><p>Lexa nodded, both of us looking up when we heard a ding, seeing a little girl riding a bike, on the back of her jacket an infinity symbol. Lexa smiled, whispering.</p><p>“Thank you Becca.”</p><p>We ran after the little girl, turning down the allies she did, the distance between us growing.</p><p>“We’re losing her!”</p><p>The girl passed through a locked fence, and I banged against it when we stopped in front of it, Lexa shaking her head.</p><p>“It’s a firewall.”</p><p>“You’re never going to get to the kill switch.”</p><p>I turned, watching as Jasper walked towards us, his hands in his pockets. Lexa unsheathed her swords, glaring at Jasper. I shook my head, holding my hand out towards Lexa.</p><p>“It’s okay, he’s a friend.”</p><p>I turned towards Jasper, sighing softly. </p><p>“Jasper, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Trying to stop you. You’ve seen the city of light now. It’s perfect. There’s peace, happiness, safety. Why would you wanna deny that to anyone?”</p><p>I shook my head, sighing.</p><p>“Jasper, she’s torturing people to get them here.”</p><p>Jasper nodded, looking over at me.</p><p>“You’d know about torture, wouldn’t you YN? What with letting Bellamy torture Lincoln and then Cage torturing you in Mount Weather.”</p><p>I felt my blood turn cold at the mention of Mount Weather, seeing flashes before I shook my head, focusing back on Jasper. </p><p>“Aren’t you tired of fighting? Of feeling like you’re walking along death’s edge all the time? Don’t you think you deserve peace.”</p><p>“Not if I lose my memories to get it.”</p><p>I sighed, shaking my head.</p><p>“This isn’t even you, this is Alie.”</p><p>“She’s doing what has to be done.”</p><p>“She took away our choice! Human beings have free will. We get to decide how we should leave!”</p><p>“Human beings are the only species that act against their own self interest. Torture each other. We fight, we hurt each other. Break each other’s hearts. None of that exists here. Alie is protecting us from ourselves.”</p><p>“YN, there’s still time. We’ll find another sign. Let’s go.”</p><p>Jasper shook his head, stepping in front of Lexa.</p><p>“We can’t let you do that.”</p><p>“There’s nowhere to run YN!”</p><p>I looked up, seeing Jaha walking towards us, a group of people following behind him. </p><p>“I told you, you’d take the chip YN. In the end, they always do.”</p><p>I shook my head, glaring at Jaha.</p><p>“I’m here to stop you Jaha.”</p><p>Jaha huffed, shaking his head.</p><p>“The second AI can no longer protect you.”</p><p>I looked over at Lexa as they started to get closer, Jasper grinning.</p><p>“If I remove the flame, will it stop the update?”</p><p>“Yes, but no one’s ever done it by choice before. Regardless, you will be one of them. Alie will get the flame either way.”</p><p>I sighed, balling my hands into fists.</p><p>“Stop fighting YN. I know you’re tired of fighting. Just stop, stop and you can be happy here.”</p><p>I looked over when a door appeared behind Jasper, my eyes widening when a raven appeared on the door, gasping.</p><p>“Raven.”</p><p>Jasper turned, shaking his head as he moved to block the door. </p><p>Me and Lexa rushed to him, Jasper grinning as he shook his head.</p><p>“Jasper, move!”</p><p>Lexa didn’t bother to wait for him to respond, reaching out and punching him in the face. The people behind Jaha yelled, running towards us. Lexa turned towards me, shaking her head.</p><p>“We can’t let them follow. Go, I’ll hold them off!”</p><p>I shook my head, grabbing Lexa’s arm.</p><p>“Lexa, thank you, for- for everything.”</p><p>She nodded, smiling as she leaned forward, tapping her forehead against mine.</p><p>“I’ll always be with you strik gona.” (little warrior)</p><p>She turned, running towards the crowd as I pushed the door open, walking in.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Commander, I’m glad you made it.”</p><p>I turned, seeing a woman standing near a table.</p><p>“You’re Bekka Pramheda.”</p><p>She smiled, nodding slightly.</p><p>“Becca’s fine. There isn’t much time. The code is nearly updated.”</p><p>I nodded, walking towards her.</p><p>“Alie 2.0 has merged with your minds. But your mind is in control, and only the mind that’s in control can operate the kill switch.”</p><p>I nodded, following behind Becca, looking down when she nodded.</p><p>“This is it.”</p><p>I reached out towards the kill switch when Alie appeared, shaking her head.</p><p>“If you pull that, you will be killing everyone. See for yourself.”</p><p>I looked over at the window behind her, seeing earth.</p><p>“The nuclear power plants that weren’t destroyed by the bombs have begun to melt down. My drones detected the first of them four months ago. There are more than a dozen at-risk plants around the world. Seven currently burning. Global radiation levels are already rising. By my calculations, in less than six months ninety six percent of the earth’s surface will be uninhabitable. Even for those born in space.” </p><p>I watched as the earth was destroyed, my eyes widening.</p><p>“So you see, the city of light is the only thing that could save you. Black rain will come first. There will be no drinkable water. Precancerous lesions will form on-”</p><p>“She’s stalling.”</p><p>I turned towards Becca, seeing the glare on her face.</p><p>“As soon as the update is complete, she’ll delete the kill switch.”</p><p>Alie shook her head, sighing.</p><p>“I’m not stalling. I’m telling the truth.”</p><p>I made a face, tilting my head to the side as I looked over at Alie.</p><p>“Why now? I mean, if you knew this all along, why not use it to convince people to take the chip instead of torturing them?”</p><p>“Define Perverse Instantiation.”</p><p>“Perverse instantiation: the implementation of a benign final goal through deleterious methods unforeseen by a human programmer.”</p><p>Becca shook her head, glaring.</p><p>“By killing six and a half billion people to solve overpopulation? The goal isn’t everything, ALIE. How you reach the goal matters too.”</p><p>She shook her head, sighing. </p><p>“I’m sorry that I didn’t teach you that.”</p><p>Becca turned towards me, pleading.</p><p>“It’s now or never YN. Once Alie’s upgraded, I won't be able to help you anymore.”</p><p>I nodded, walking back to the kill switch.</p><p>“But I will. In the city of light. You don’t have to live with the burden of the things you’ve done anymore YN. You’ll no longer have to worry about keeping everyone alive, about whether or not you kill everything you touch.”</p><p>My eyes widened as Alie walked forward, looking down at me.</p><p>“You will be at peace. You will live forever.”</p><p>I shook my head, glaring at her.</p><p>“But not with the people I love. And they’ll help me, like they’ve always done.”</p><p>“Your people won’t agree YN. You heard Jasper, even those who are coerced would still choose to stay here.”</p><p>“Twenty seconds and the kill switch will be gone.”</p><p>“Would you really condemn the human race to die in six months?”</p><p>I shook my head, sighing.</p><p>“We’ll figure something out. Clarke always manages to do the impossible.”</p><p>“Yes YN, there is still hope.”</p><p>“According to my calculations, there is not.”</p><p>“Ten seconds.”</p><p>“Let me ease their pain, YN. We can save the human race together.”</p><p>I shook my head, glaring at Alie as I placed my hand over the kill switch.</p><p>“You don’t ease pain. You overcome it. And we always will.”</p><p>I pulled the switch, everything becoming a bright white.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I groaned as I came to, looking around the throne room. Bellamy swayed as he pushed himself up, rushing to my side, kneeling in front of me.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>I nodded, making a face when my gaze fell onto the tubes between me and Ontari.</p><p>“You convulsed. I don’t think your blood was meant to be used the way we were using it.”</p><p>I nodded, looking up at Clarke as she pulled the needle from my arm, moving the tubes to the side. She leaned me forward, removing the flame, causing me to sigh.</p><p>“Thank you for not dying.”</p><p>I chuckled, leaning forward, Bellamy leaning up as I wrapped my arms around him.</p><p>“I told you, I would never leave you.”</p><p>I leaned back against the throne, feeling like I could sleep for a week as Bellamy stood up, helping me stand, wrapping his arm around me, holding me close. I could hear everyone groaning as they came to, some people crying. </p><p>“Alie’s gone.”</p><p>Bellamy nodded, looking down at me.</p><p>“We figured.”</p><p>I nodded, looking around. Kane was kneeling on the floor, crying as Abby tried to sooth him, Bellamygently squeezed my side, causing me to look up at him, Clarke making a face as he moved beside him, tilting her head to the side. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“You’re not acting like someone who just saved the world.”</p><p>I shook my head, sighing.</p><p>“I don’t- because we didn’t. Not yet at least.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay, YN.”</p><p>I looked up, seeing Pike standing in front of me. I glared, pulling my sword from my back, placing it at his neck, his eyes widening. I looked down, seeing a sword through him before it was pulled back, Pike falling to the ground, Octavia standing behind him. She looked at me, nodding before she turned, walking out of the throne room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, just to make some things clear, the reason why they ended up having to transfuse Ontari's blood with YN's is because her blood wasn't strong enough for the flame so they needed to give it that extra kick.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>